


Half in the shadows, half burned in flames

by ADayDreamingDream, StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Incest, Klaus is very old, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Time Travel, Violence, Weddings, but doesn't look it, lonely Klaus, lots of time travel, powerful klaus, younger Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/ADayDreamingDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: Klaus was the only sibling that Five never found the body of. It had always brought him hope but also grief. The only brother he could never bury. When he joins the Commission, he finds his missing brother.Klaus wants to go home too.





	1. Put the gun down (just put the gun down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werelocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelocked/gifts).



> This story had been rattling around in my head for at least a week before werelocked read it and encouraged me to post it. She also beta read it which was a huge help.

Klaus knew he and Five were a good team. They had worked together for a long time now. Two hundred and twenty-five kills as a team. It was a good number, a large number. The Handler always praised them, said they were legends. She didn’t know about the book that Five scribbled in, equations to get back home. Five was old looking, much older looking than Klaus, taken from a later point in his life. 

Klaus looked nineteen. It had been the age the Commission had picked him up, only a year after he had left the Academy, and two years after Ben’s death. 

“Wind coming from the Southeast at four and a half knots.” Five said and Klaus nodded, his eyes never leaving his sniper scope. They used knots because Klaus liked the sound of the word. It had become a quirk that Five had rolled with without questions. Klaus had a lot of them but so did Five, they had learned how to adapt to each other’s uniqueness.

Five mumbled something under his breath but Klaus ignored it. Five was always mumbling to himself. An after effect of being alone from age thirteen to age fifty-eight. They had both been alone for a long time but Klaus had handled it differently. Where Five mumbled to fill the silence, Klaus remained mute and listened to the ringing of nothingness in his ears. Klaus, who had never learned to shut up, didn’t like to speak anymore. 

“Klaus, I’ve figured it out.” Five said and Klaus turned away from his sniper rifle. Five ushered him away from the fence. Klaus followed, clicking his safety on and swinging his gun onto his back. Five scribbled something into his book, Vanya’s book on the Academy that Klaus hadn’t even known she’d written until Five showed up with it, and held his hand out to Klaus.

“Hm?” Klaus asked, his voice raw and scratchy. He barely used it. For a long time there had been no one for him to talk to. Four hundred and ninety-three kills before Five had come to him. Long periods of time alone with no one to speak to ever since Ben had abandoned him. Ben had only made it through nineteen kills, begging and pleading for Klaus to stop, before he had screamed that Klaus was a murderer and had vanished. Klaus had never seen him again no matter how he tried. He knew what he was, what he had become, what the Commision offered in return should have been worth it. 

It wasn’t.

The chance to bring Ben back to life had been the carrot that drove Klaus forward but Klaus hadn’t realized at first that the stick it was on was far too long for him to ever reach the prize.

“Come on, we’re going home.” Five said, his voice impatient but not cruel. Klaus took his hand and waited for the terrifying sensation of being sucked into a tornado and then squeezed through a small tube. Blue light swirled around them before Klaus was tumbling to a cold ground. His hand still clinging to Five’s. 

“Shit.” Five said and Klaus let out a soft whimper. Someone was shouting, voices that sounded somewhat familiar but Klaus couldn’t place. Five’s hand was smaller in his grip, less calloused and wrinkly. Klaus forced himself to his knees and promptly threw up the banana flavored taffy he had eaten that morning. Someone was rubbing his back, pulling the rifle off and running their fingers through the short hair at the base of Klaus’ scalp. Klaus sat back on his heels and looked up to see Five standing in front of him, thirteen again. He cocked his head.

“Delores said that my calculations were off. Guess she was right. Doesn’t look like you were affected too much though.” Five said sardonically. Klaus huffed, about to say something like he hadn’t been the one doing the manipulation of their traveling when the group of people standing a few feet away caught his attention. Klaus looked them over, realizing that it was his family rather quickly. He tapped Five on the shoulder and pointed.

“Yes, I know they’re there. Are you okay?” Five asked, grabbing Klaus’ hands and inspecting the raw scrapes from where he’d landed on them. Klaus cocked his head and pulled his hands away. He was cold, numb, but that was normal after a jump, it would fade. He tapped his arm and Five nodded.

“Right, the trackers. We’ll go somewhere else to dump them. Let’s go get something to eat first though, okay?” Five asked pushing gently at Klaus’ shoulder. Klaus picked up his rifle, swinging it onto his shoulder like he’d done a million times, before climbing to his feet and waiting for Five to lead. They passed their siblings and Klaus kept his eyes on the ground if fear of what he might see in their eyes. He listened as Five muttered about anomalies and whether the change in age had to do with the first time he had time jumped without one of the suitcases. 

Klaus sat down at the table, running his hands over the smooth surface and soothing himself with the memories that it brought up. Five dug around the fridge, pulling out meat and lettuce as well as mayo, cheese and tomato slices. He made a large sandwich out of the items and slid it over to Klaus who poked it.

“Eat it, it’s good for you.” Five said as he pulled out marshmallows and peanut butter to make his own sandwich. Klaus frowned and poked the sandwich again. He watched forlornly as Five made a sinfully sweet sandwich. 

“Eat your healthy sandwich and I’ll make you a s’more.” Five said with a huff. Klaus cocked his head, eyes narrowed, as he thought the deal over. It was simple but then again, the worst sometimes were. 

Shaking hands with the devil never seemed so easy until she held her hand out to you. 

Finally he picked the sandwich up and took a bite. It was good, the first non-sugary thing he’d eaten in a long time. It turned out that constantly time traveling makes one forget to eat  if one didn’t have a older brother to constantly nag and Five picked and chose his battles wisely, getting Klaus to eat even if it was mostly sugary shit. Klaus was only half done with his sandwich when Five finished his and their other siblings started filing into the room. Klaus put the sandwich down and gave Five a pointed look. Five sighed.

“Seriously? Fine, it’s a actual start.” Five snapped before pushing the entire bag of marshmallows over to Klaus who promptly stuffed a handful into his mouth. 

“What the hell is going on?” Allison snapped and Klaus cringed at the anger in her voice. Five gave her an unimpressed look and Klaus stuffed another handful of marshmallows into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to speak. 

Mom walked in at that point, glanced serenely at her children and simply said, “I’ll make some cocoa.” Five groaned.

“Do we have any coffee?” He asked and Klaus perked up at the magic word. Five loved coffee but Klaus was a bonafide addict, replacing drugs with the black liquid. 

“You know dad didn’t like that shit.” Luther said and Klaus rolled his eyes. Dad hadn’t liked much if he remembered right. 

“Fucker.” He mumbled around the marshmallows in his mouth. Five gave him an amused look and Klaus swallowed the last of his food before he choked on it. 

“We’re waiting for an answer.” Luther said and Five snorted.

“We’ve been here and there. Doing this and that. None of it really matters.” Five said. Klaus quickly glanced at Diego who was standing in the corner with a scowl on his face. They had been attempting a relationship when Klaus had been given his offer. Diego looked darker now, like he had had all his light sucked out of him. 

“Klaus?” Five asked and Klaus snapped his head around to face Five again. 

“Would you like a shower?” Five asked, his voice the same sugary sweetness that he always used when he was pissed but didn’t want to yell in front of Klaus. This was his way of letting Klaus leave before the real shit went down. Klaus nodded and stood, grabbing the bag of marshmallows and shuffling out of the room. He ran fingers from his free hand along the walls as he walked, reminding himself that he was home and still alive. 

The shower was blissful, getting dressed in a new outfit so much better. He had been given several outfits from the Commission. Things so that he could blend in to his surroundings no matter what time period they were sent to. They had nothing on the clothes in Klaus’ closet. 

He finally settled on a pair of white skinny jeans, a loose mint green crop top, and a pair of lilac converse that still fit him. He looked around his room once he was dressed. It was still the mess that he thought he’d probably left it in. Memories of his life before the Commission were hard sometimes, the little things slipped through the cracks of his long life. A knock on the door had him grabbing his gun but it was just Vanya checking on him. She gave him a soft smile that he didn’t return.

 

Diego’s head was spinning. Klaus, Klaus looked nineteen still. The same age that he had dropped off the map. He seemed different though, not speaking as much as he would have. His clothes were different too, a white button up, dark pair of jeans, boots. There was nothing ‘Klaus’ about the outfit, nothing that spoke to his brother’s inherent colorful personality. 

“What’s going on Five? How are you here and what is wrong with Klaus?” Diego said icily. Five raised an eyebrow at him.

“The world is going to end eight days from now. Me and Klaus have come back to stop it. As for what happened to Klaus? Our boss tricked him into thinking that if he worked for her he could bring Ben back. He didn’t know what he was getting into when he took her hand. I don’t think any of us realized how evil the Handler is until it was too late.” Five said. Diego leaned back on the wall behind him to hide how Five’s words affected him. He could definitely see Klaus making a deal with a monster to try and resurrect Ben. Klaus, Ben, and him had always been a group, the evens. Two, Four, and Six. Inseparable. 

Until Ben died. 

Diego remembered carrying a screaming and fighting Klaus out of the building as it shuddered and shook around them. Ben had lost control, had lost himself. Diego had known there was nothing they could have done for Ben but he would have been damned if he let Klaus die too. Klaus had shut down for a while after Ben’s death, barely interacting with anyone but Diego and Mom. When Diego had asked Mom about it she had smiled sadly and explained that Klaus was grieving. When Klaus had left on their eighteenth birthday without telling anyone where he was going, Diego had grieved. 

Six months later Klaus showed up again. Diego remembered the day vividly as if it had been yesterday. Klaus had been high as a kite, lip split and one eye swollen shut. Diego wasn’t sure how Klaus had even found his apartment but he had. He had been grinning and had pressed himself into Diego’s arms like it was the first time someone had touched him in a long time. 

Klaus burst into the room, forcing Diego back to the present, eyes wide and gun in his hand. He tapped his arm and Five sighed.

“Already? I thought we’d have more time.” He said. Diego watched in rapt horror as Five grabbed a knife from the kitchen set and dragged it along Klaus’ arm. Blood welled up as Klaus dug into  the cut with his fingers and pulled out a capsule that was pulsing with small green lights. Five did the same to his own arm, unearthing out a similar capsule from under his skin.

“I’ll take these elsewhere. You fend off whoever the Handler sent this time.” Five ordered and Klaus gave a short nod. In a flash of blue  Five disappeared while Klaus unclipped the magazine to check the amount of bullets left.

“What is going on Klaus?” Vanya asked. Diego hadn’t realized she had entered the room. She had blood splattered on her face and jacket. Like someone had been killed right in front of her in a very messy way. Klaus gave her a pitying look.

“Lots.” Klaus said softly. His voice was ragged, hoarse and broke even on that little word. Diego wondered how often he used it. Klaus slipped past Vanya and back out the door flicking off the light as he went. Diego followed to find Klaus levitating up to the second landing.

“Holy shit.” He breathed. It was then that all hell broke loose. Masked men poured into the room from all directions and Diego threw a knife at one of them. The fight took no more than three minutes between Klaus’ expert marksmanship and Diego’s ability to control the trajectory of his knives. Five returned five minutes later and raised his eyebrow at the mess

“Come on Klaus. We can’t stay here.” Five said and Klaus leapt over the railing. Diego watched as his descent slowed a few feet before he hit the floor, leaving him standing in the mess of bodies

“Where are you going to go?” Allison asked, her lips pursed at the gore in the entryway. Diego knew she wasn’t a fan of blood.

“We’ll get a hotel room probably. Klaus, go pack some clothes, I’ll do the same and then we’ll start our investigation.” Five said. Klaus pouted and tapped his lips twice. Five sighed.

“Yes, we’ll get coffee before we start.” Five said and Klaus smiled and left. Five had a fond look on his face. Diego wondered when Five had started actually caring about Klaus because it was obvious he did. The two of them had always butted heads, Five saying Klaus was too childish and Klaus claiming that Five never broke the rules. Diego walked over to one of the bodies and pulled his knife out of the corpse's neck. 

“How can I help?” He asked wiping the knife off as he turned back to Five. 

“Can you drive?” Five asked and Diego nodded. Five sighed.

“I will need you to babysit Klaus mostly. He’s...he’s complicated. In some ways the Commission broke him down to his childlike instincts, without the innocence. In other ways he's much older than he looks. I can’t keep him with me all the time, the Commission had multiple ways to track him because they deemed him a flight risk. I can’t leave him alone because that’s always a recipe for disaster. He’s a danger magnet.” Five said and Diego tucked his knife back into place.

“Done.” He said and Five gave him a small nod.

“I’d better go pack some clothes. Klaus will be down in a few minutes. Keep him from running off in search of coffee. He traded one addiction for another.” Five said before disappearing. Diego wasn’t sure what to make of his brother; he knew Five had always been odd but now he acted more like their parent than their brother. Still, with what little he had seen of this Klaus he could understand Five’s new mindset. Klaus slid down the banister like he had always done as a kid and rushed for the door. 

“Slow down Klaus. We’ve gotta wait for Five.” Diego said grabbing Klaus’ arm. Klaus didn’t pull away, simply stopped and pouted. Diego ruffled his hair and Klaus’ pout turned into a small smile. Diego returned the smile, wrapping an arm around Klaus’ shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. Klaus melted into the touch and Diego vowed to keep giving his brother whatever affection he needed. 


	2. Boy with the broken halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not completely happy with the last scene but my beta has been super busy and I really hate sitting on chapters so this will probably be back edited. Please enjoy!

Klaus sat down in an overstuffed armchair in the seedy motel room, a large paper to-go coffee cup in his hands. It had once belonged to Diego but the knife wielder had left it unguarded and Klaus had stolen it. Diego didn’t try to get it back, so Klaus figured Five had warned him about Klaus and coffee. 

Five had wandered off again, leaving Diego and Klaus alone together in the room with instructions not to leave. It was awkward to say the least. When Klaus had joined the Commission he had just admitted to himself that he loved Diego more than a brother should. It had frightened him he supposed, the feeling of being so in love with someone else that he would have braved the ghosts. 

Klaus took a deep gulp of his coffee and let out a soft sigh.

“You okay?” Diego asked and Klaus tilted his head back and forth. Diego was cleaning a knife at the table not three feet away and Klaus couldn’t help but watch his hands. They were calloused and scarred and Klaus was mesmerised by their steady motions. Diego frowned and sighed.

“Might as well get comfortable. I have a feeling we’re going to be here for a while.” Diego said, and Klaus nodded. He shucked his shoes and socks off and wiggled his bare toes. He had found nail polish in his room that was still good, still unsealed which was somewhat of a miracle, so he dug around in the bag he’d packed to retrieve it. He could feel Diego’s eyes on him as he carefully painted each nail on his toes before moving to his fingernails. Once all his nails were painted he looked up at the other man and smiled.

“Very nice Klaus.” Five’s voice sounded from the bathroom and Klaus turned to see Five standing in the doorway. Klaus beamed. Five moved into the room, dropping an overstuffed grocery bag on the bed. His shirt was ripped, there was blood on the cuff, and the tie was slightly crooked. Klaus cocked his head in question. 

“Went shopping. Basic supplies, toothbrush, deodorant, yada, yada. Mind getting in touch with someone for me?” Five said waving off the unspoken question. Klaus frowned and looked down at the floor. He was barefoot so getting in contact with the dead would be no issue except they were dead and he hated them. Looking back up he shook his head. Five raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not dad or anyone we’ve killed.” Five said but Klaus shook his head again. Five crossed his arms and Klaus started to pout. He knew what came next, the bribes. He was terrible at keeping firm on what he didn’t want to do because Five was amazing at bribing him. 

“I’ll give you a hug.” Five said and Klaus shook his head. Five didn’t like hugs but always started with them because Klaus liked the physical touch. 

“Two hugs.” Five said and Klaus denied him again with a shake of the head

“Three hugs and a pack of gummy worms.” Five said and Klaus paused. He liked gummy worms. Five usually didn’t bring those up until he was at at least five hugs into negotiation. He must be desperate to talk to this person. It still wasn’t worth it so he shook his head.

“Hm. I’ll add on a pack of soda, you get to choose which kind.” Five said and Klaus froze. Five never let him have soda, said that he was hyper enough on the sugar he ate and that he didn’t need to drink it. Klaus narrowed his eyes. There had to be a catch. He shifted his gaze over to Diego who had watched the whole exchange with something closed to amusement in his eyes. Diego seemed to be at ease, he’d put his knife away and was watching them argue. That was a good sign, though if a fight broke out Diego would be at a disadvantage.

“How about a movie night?” Five added and Klaus cocked his head. He wanted to give in, wanted to get all these prizes but there had to be a catch. He tapped his nose, the sign he used for the Handler as she was nosey and always smelt like strong perfume. He also used it often with Five for ‘what’s the catch’. Five groaned.

“No catches Klaus, I promise on Delores’ life.” Five said and Klaus finally lowered his feet to the ground in acceptance to the deal and Five nodded.

“I need to speak to a girl named Alice Baker. She was about six years old, died in 1940 in London.” Five said. Klaus cocked his head and pushed his consciousness through the swamp of voices that were screaming at him, looking for a ghost of the little girl whom Five wanted. His consciousness found her, crying in a room that looked like it had been bombed. Gently he pulled her into the real world and forced her to be corporeal so Five could speak to her. Diego seemed shocked at the sudden appearance of the girl.

“Hello Alice. My name is Five. I need to speak to you about your Mom.” Five said. Klaus cocked his head. That was not what he had expected. Usually Five wanted to talk to people who had some sort of importance in the long scheme. Why was he talking to a little girl about her mom?

“Mommy?” The girl asked perking up and eyeing Five with curious eyes. 

“Yes, do you remember where she went that night?” Five asked and Alice shook her head.

“No. She said she was going to bed. Then the sirens went off and I got scared. I hid in my closet because Mommy always took me to the shelter. She never came for me.” Alice said. Klaus felt bad for the little ghost girl. She had been so young, so innocent. So naive.

“Thank you Alice. Klaus here is going to help you move on now.” Five said and Klaus let the girl sink into the plane of existence where only he could see her.

“Think of happy thoughts and close your eyes.” He said softly as he pulled out the atheme. The little girl did, a small smile on her face, and Klaus sliced the atheme through her, freeing her from the world between worlds. Diego looked shocked but Klaus just tucked the knife into his bag and looked at Five expectantly. Five sighed.

“The Handler. Her name is Sasha Baker, Alice was her daughter. The night Alice died was the first night that Sasha got her time traveling machine to work. It addled her brain, making her unable to connect with other people’s feelings and all but erased her own. It was the basis for the briefcases and the Commission.” Five said. Klaus frowned and tapped his mouth.

“We’ll get you gummy worms and soda later, Klaus. Right now we need to focus on stopping the apocalypse and then taking the Commission down.” Five said rifling through the bag and tossing Klaus a pack of toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste.

“Go brush your teeth. The last thing we need is for you to get a cavity with all the sugar you consume.” Five said. Klaus stuck his tongue out but took the objects to do as he was told. 

 

Five had a million things going through his head as Klaus headed to the bathroom. He turned to Diego and gave him a grimace.

“We’ve got a bit of a issue.” He said and Diego raised an eyebrow.

“Which is?” He asked and Five turned back to the bag.

“The Commission sent a team that consists of their best after Klaus and I. They’ve got a beef with Klaus, something about him taking jobs from them because he’s the best the Commission had. He’s...he is scary behind a gun and even more frightening when he gets up close to kill. I’ve seen him snap necks without even blinking. People who were just in our way, or happened to learn just a little too much. He’s a legend, a ghost, and these two are looking to take him down and make a name for themselves.” Five said, pulling out a twenty-two glock and a pack of bullets. He loaded the gun and set it on the bed.

“So they are going to be persistent.” Diego said, his voice tight. Five snorted.

“They are going to be like dogs after a particularly tasty bone. The worst part is they are going to be hard to kill until the Commission is taken out. The Handler will just keep sending them from other points in time.” Five said. He glanced over at Diego who was watching him carefully

“How do we stop them then? And I’m assuming you’re telling me this without Klaus being around for a reason.” Diego said and Five was glad that this particular brother was fairly intelligent.

“We can’t. Not until the Commission is gone. The most viable possibility is to disable their case and strand them here, but then we’d still have to deal with them and they would eventually be given a new case. If Klaus learned about them he’d kill them before we could stop him.” Five said. Diego thought over the words as the water in the bathroom shut off and Klaus bounced out. Klaus flopped down on the sole bed and Five passed him the loaded glock and a pack of command strips. Klaus sat up to take the weapon, checked it for bullets before scrambling up the bed and tucking it between the headboard and the wall, securing it with a couple of the strips. 

“We’re going to have to hide Ruth in the closet. I know you don’t want her to get damaged.” Five said, and Klaus immediately scooped up the sniper rifle in question that he had aptly named Ruthless or Ruth for short. She was Klaus’ baby; Five had tried to clean her once and they had had to pull Klaus off him because he had tried to strangle Five. It had not been pretty, but Klaus had apologized in a very Klaus way of bringing Five his own weapon and Five had forgiven him. 

Klaus gently deposited the gun on the shelf, tucking her away from the edge so it looked empty still. Five pulled five grenades from his bag next and passed them over to Klaus for him to hide around the room.

“You two are paranoid and well armed. Where did you get grenades?” Diego asked, sounding mildly horrified. Klaus paused in attaching one of the grenades to the bottom of the armchair in the corner. 

“There was an arms merchant out of the back of the B&L Auto Sales on Laconia Ave. It was in the Bronx.” Five said with a small shrug. Diego stood and peered into the bag, moving a few things around.

“You know these silencers are illegal in New York, and these tasers alone can get you jailed. I doubt these guns are legal, either.” Diego said sounding impressed. Five chuckled.

“Yeah, what would the grenades get me.” He asked picking up one of the said tasers and tucking it under the end of the mattress.

“An asylum. You two are acting like this is war.” Diego said, picking up one of the knives that Five had gotten for him.

“It is.” Five said, Diego gave him a look that said for him to clarify, “We are currently under siege until we can get end the apocalypse. The Handler will do everything she can to stop us from stopping it and we are going to be prepared for anything.” Five said, pulling out the rest of the knives and passing them to Diego. Klaus appeared behind the knife wielder, making him flinch, and tapped his lips signaling that he wanted coffee. Five sighed.

“Yeah, you two should go get some. I’ll stay here and finish prepping the room.” Five said. In truth he needed a bit of time to himself. Having more people around that he cared about was hard, hard to think about the fact that they were actually alive. Still living, breathing and going about their lives. And the fact that if they didn’t stop the apocalypse he would lose them again.

Klaus included this time.

 

Diego followed Klaus down the street as they made their way to the diner. Klaus was skipping on ahead, seeming to be an innocent in his lilac high top converse, white skinny jeans, and the creme sweater that Five had convinced him to change into because it was too cold for a crop top. 

Diego had watched Klaus strap a revolver to his ankle, a pair of knives to the small of his back, and hide a taser in the bag he was carrying. Looking at him now you wouldn’t think he was armed at all. Diego had forgone his own weapon harness to blend in better, tucking several knives across his body and storing the rest of them in Klaus’ bag. It was a simple messenger bag that Five had shoved empty binders and notebooks into so that it would seem perfectly normal. A college student and his friend going out to get coffee.

Diego suddenly became aware of the fact that Klaus had circled back to fall in step beside him

“What’s wrong, Klaus?” He asked and Klaus shrugged, moving into Diego’s space. Something had spooked his brother but if Klaus didn’t want to share Diego wouldn’t make him. Instead he wrapped an arm around Klaus’ hips and pulled him closer, letting the younger man fit himself to his side. They reached the diner in that way, Diego pushing the door open so they could enter. 

“Want a donut to go with your coffee? Gritty’s makes the best jelly filled.” Diego said. Klaus cocked his head, as if he was trying to remember something. Diego knew he’d come here before, they all had come here when they had been able to, either together or alone. Gritty’s had been their get away, the place they went when they needed a break. Diego led Klaus up to the counter where there was an older man enjoying a cup of coffee. 

“What can I get you?” The woman working the counter asked and Klaus looked at Diego expectantly.

“Two of your largest cups of coffee, a pair of plain donuts and a pair of jelly filled.” Diego said. The woman, Agnes, according to her name tag, nodded and walked away to fill their order. Diego sat down and Klaus followed, gently setting the bag on the floor to fiddle with one of the napkin dispensers. Watching his brother fidget was almost relaxing to Diego, knowing that at least a little part of the Klaus he’d known was still there. He could also tell that the clattering of the napkin dispenser was getting on the server’s nerves so he gently laid his hand on Klaus’.

“Leave it alone, Klaus.” He said gently. Klaus did, taking Diego’s hand instead and tracing over the scars that littered it. They covered the palms of his hands and the backs, marks from his own knives when he had been to injured or tired to properly care if he was getting hurt. Klaus traced them carefully and shot Diego a questioning look.

“It’s nothing, Klaus.” Diego murmured, pulling his hand away. Klaus let out a soft noise but didn’t press as the woman set to large coffee cups down and filled them with coffee. She laid out a bowl of creamer and sugar packets between the two of them.

“Donuts will be just another moment.” She said. Klaus took a deep gulp of his coffee and Diego shook his head.

“Don’t inhale it, love.” He said amused. The man who had already been there let out a noise catching Diego’s attention. 

“Fucking fags.” The man muttered, pushing his cup of coffee away and tossing down a ten dollar bill. The waitress took the bill.

“Just a moment sir. I’ll need to get your change.” She said heading to the back. Diego eyed the man out of the corner of his eye as he poured two creams into his coffee and five sugars. He took a small sip and noted that the man was not liking having to wait.

“Fuck this.” The man said, before storming out of the diner. Both Klaus and Diego watched him go solemnly. Klaus seemed tense so Diego patted him on the arm.

“Forget him. He’s just homophobic.” Diego said and Klaus turned back to him. He still looked on edge, so Diego decide to distract him with a story.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I punched a guy for roofying a friend of mine?” He asked and it seemed to catch Klaus’ attention as he picked his coffee up and gave Diego a look that said ‘go on.’ Another squad of freaky assassins swarmed the place halfway through Diego telling the story and he had to cut it short. Klaus seemed to sense them before they entered the diner as he passed Diego the bag without a word and gave a small jerk of the head towards the door. When the last one was dispatched Klaus was breathing heavy.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re safe.” Diego murmured. Sirens were stopping outside the place and Klaus looked like a frightened animal in headlights. 

“Klaus, we need to put the taser and gun away. Alright? I’ll take care of you.” Diego murmured, keeping Klaus looking at him and stroking along the sides of his face even though it smeared the blood more. Klaus relaxed into the touch and Diego wondered how much Five actually touched Klaus. If the bartering with hugs earlier said anything, it wasn’t as much as Klaus needed. Diego shoved the taser and the revolver into the messenger bag and shut the flap before returning to Klaus who was still breathing heavily and seemed to be lost in his own head. Diego put his hands up when the two cops came in, guns drawn. 

“What the hell, Diego?” The next person who walked in said. Diego let out a soft sigh of relief even though he was being handcuffed. 

“Hey Eudora. Sorry about the mess, we weren’t looking for trouble.” Diego said as Eudora motioned for the two officers to step away from where they had sat Klaus and Diego. Eudora didn’t seem to buy the story but she uncuffed Diego and Klaus.

“What happened and who is your friend?” She asked. Klaus had returned to his coffee, sitting with his back to the counter and the cup in his hands. 

“Eudora, this is Dave. He’s just gotten back from Iraq and I was showing him the best place for coffee and donuts.” Diego said, voice catching on the name and the rest of his words coming out a little too fast. Eudora raised an eyebrow and Diego knew he’d been caught in the lie. She knew all his tells, even the ones he couldn’t control. Especially the ones he couldn’t control.

“Alright Dave, I’m going to need your statement separately so if you would step over there with Officer Johnston I’d appreciate it.” Eudora said. Klaus raised an eyebrow and turned to Diego. Right, he didn’t speak much. 

“Go on, it’ll be okay.” Diego said and Klaus narrowed his eyes. Diego sighed.

“I promise they aren’t going to try and kill you.” Diego said. Klaus snorted and shook his head but hopped off the stool to go to the other officers. Eudora took a step towards Diego and shut her notebook.

“Wanna tell me how your brother  _ Klaus _ is still nineteen?” She asked in a low voice. Diego winced. He didn’t think she would remember what Klaus looked like, she had only seen pictures of him as a kid an met him once right before he had disappeared.

“God, I have no idea. Some sort of time travel and shit. These guys were after him but I still don’t know why because getting information is like pulling teeth with him.” Diego said. Eudora raised an eyebrow.

“Time travel?” She parroted and Diego nodded.

“Showed up with my other missing brother, Five. I need you to believe me on this and not ask too many questions. Things could get messy otherwise.” Diego said solemnly. Eudora seemed to be taken aback but nodded. 

“Alright but you owe me.” She said pointing her pen at him. More officers had arrived at this point, inspecting the bodies and the coroner walked in moments later. Eudora led Diego over to where the two officers were trying to get answers out of Klaus who was watching them with growing amusement.

“I think he’s being willingly stubborn. Hasn’t said one word to us.” One of the officers said, sounding irritated. Eudora raised an eyebrow at Klaus.

“Do you speak?” She asked and Klaus shook his head. Eudora passed him her notepad.

“Will you write down what happened?” She asked, and Klaus thought it over before nodding. Eudora passed him a pen and he quickly began writing. 

“You two can go help the coroner.” Eudora said, dismissing them. They walked away muttering but Diego didn’t care to listen in. 

“Thanks Eudora.” He said sliding into the seat beside Klaus. Eudora rolled her eyes.

“I thought I told you not to call me that.” She griped but there was no heat to her words. Diego shot her a cheeky smile and wrapped an arm around Klaus. Klaus leaned into his chest as he wrote, letting out a soft hum of contentment. 


	3. Well you look like yourself (but you're somebody else)

Five had told them to stay away from the motel for another couple of hours in case more extermination squads showed up so Diego had taken Klaus back to the Academy. The lady cop had driven them and Klaus had learned that she and Diego had dated for a long time, it rang a bell in his head and he vaguely remembered Diego introducing her as his girlfriend. Proof to Klaus that his love was and always would be unrequited. She seemed nice though, didn’t make Klaus feel like he had to talk but also didn’t let the car fall into awkward silence either.

Made it hard to hate her.

When Klaus stepped into the foyer of the Academy for a second time in less than twenty four hours he was surprised to find that someone had already cleaned up the blood and the bodies. The only traces that there had even been a fight was the bullet holes in the walls and pillars and the fact that several priceless artifacts that had been damaged were now missing. Diego whistled when he saw that the foyer was clean.

“Seems like it was just a dream. It’s only been a few hours.” Diego said, brushing past Klaus and heading towards the kitchen. Klaus almost followed but thought better of it. Instead he headed to the back garden where Ben’s memorial was. The statue was of Ben as a child, before he had grown into a sarcastic shit. Klaus thought their father chose to remember him like this because of that. He hesitantly laid a hand on the stone, wishing it would come to life. That he would be able to have his brother again, hold his hand, hear his voice, or feel the warmth of his skin. Ben had always run hot, had been like a furnace on the cold days. Klaus was always so cold to the touch, the Handler had taken interest it that fact. Had run tests and found that Klaus was already half dead, at least that was what she had called it. 

One foot in the grave, the other scrambling for purchase to escape was what Klaus called it. 

“Sorry Ben.” Klaus murmured. He toed his shoes off, pulled the socks off as well and wiggled his toes into the soft, muddy earth. All around him the ghosts of the world seemed to sense him better and started to creep in closer. Ghosts seemed to grow brighter, take better shape and look less dead as he let his consciousness drift in the ethereal plane. 

Their plane. 

He’d done this so many times, projecting his mind out in search for that familiar ghost. All around him he could feel the darkness of the Fallen creep closer, the spirits that had become so warped and twisted that they were nothing more than dark shadows with claws. They were the reason Klaus didn’t stay long on this plane. They would tear him to shreds if he let them. 

Sometimes he thought about it. 

Klaus started to pull back towards his body feeling like an anchor being pulled back up into a ship and he became aware of someone talking to him. Someone touching him, a hand on his shoulder and another on his face.

“...kill me. Klaus?” Diego’s voice broke through and Klaus opened his eyes. Diego was standing in front of him, a worried look on his face.

“Klaus? You with me, buddy?” Diego asked and Klaus shrugged. Diego pulled Klaus into a tight hug, startling Klaus.

“Don’t scare me like that. You were non-responsive for ten minutes.” Diego murmured, sounding relieved. Klaus carefully reached up and wrapped his arms around Diego. Diego’s grip only got tighter and Klaus felt the torrent of emotions wash over him. His legs gave out and he slumped into Diego, sobbing. Diego slowly lowered them both to the muddy ground, pulling Klaus into his lap and shushing him. Klaus sobbed for every person he’d killed, for those whom he had left behind, for those who had lost someone because of him. He sobbed for the things that were done to him by both their father and the Handler. 

He cried for the boy he could have been. 

He cried for the brother he loved but still left. 

He cried for the brother they’d all lost once and he’d lost twice. 

 

Diego, Klaus decided, needed to adopt a houseful of kids. He would be a good parent, carrying Klaus into the kitchen and setting him on top of the table with comforting words all the while.. Klaus watched numbly as he moved around the kitchen and started to make cocoa. Klaus felt cold not only from standing outside in the middle of the night but also from the act of projecting his mind. It sunk deep into his bones  and like an old friend he welcomed it. It was familiar, comforting even. He didn’t have to feel anything except for the numbing cold; no guilt, no fear. Nothing.

Diego bustled around the kitchen like it was familiar to him and he wondered how often Diego came back to the Academy. He wondered why his brother wasn’t a cop too but Klaus knew that was more than likely a sore spot. He could guess what happened anyways, Diego had always had a temper it had no doubt gotten in the way. Klaus had always been able to calm Diego down after the worst of the fighting between him and Luther. Klaus would go into his room and pull out some latest magazine that had run some stupid article about them and they would spend hours drawing mustaches on the photos and writing comments about all the lies that had been published. That had been a freer Diego, young and innocent. The man standing before Klaus seemed older, darker and more twisted by the world around them. 

“Do you want milk in yours?” Diego asked, glancing over his shoulder at Klaus. Klaus shook his head so Diego handed him the steaming mug. Klaus wrapped both hands around it, trying to warm his body from the little ceramic cup. Diego was watching him, his own cup in hand

“What were you doing out there?” Diego asked and Klaus looked up at him. He was leaning casually against the counter, the tension in his arms ruining the casual air he was trying to portray though. Klaus cocked his head and shrugged, not having the energy to use his words and explain. Words were tiring. He took a sip of his cocoa and returned his gaze to the tile floor. It looked the same as it always had to the casual eye but Klaus noted that it had been replaced. There had been several cracks and chips when he had left and they were no longer there. 

“Klaus?” Diego asked and Klaus lifted a hand and wiggled his fingers. Diego snorted and Klaus let out a little silent giggle. 

“Do you remember the time we convinced Allison to rumor Luther into thinking that awful orange and white checkered shirt was fashionable?” Diego asked and Klaus frowned. He had a vague recollection of the incident but until Diego had brought it up, he hadn’t remembered it. He shrugged, figuring Diego had a point he was trying to make. 

“We made a promise, you, me and Ben. We promised we’d always be there for each other. I’m trying Klaus but you have to meet me halfway.” Diego said and Klaus frowned. He wasn’t sure what to say. Diego may have been trying but Klaus hadn’t. Couldn’t. He already knew how this ended, they were just sticking around to stop the end of the world and then they would no doubt have to go on the run. The Handler would be persistent, she always was. They would have to run for the rest of their lives if they lived long enough. Five thought they could take down the Commission but Klaus wasn’t a fool. They would either be gunned down or return to the fold. Klaus had seen it happen both ways, had been the one gunning the runner down and been the one punishing the ones who came back. 

The Handler was patient, 

She knew there was only two ways for this to end too.

And she had all the time in the world.

Klaus felt the mug slip out of his fingers. He barely heard the ceramic shatter on the floor or Diego swear. His mind was filled with buzzing pain, the type that one couldn’t do anything about but sit there and pray that it ends quickly. The noise so loud he had to cover his ears. There was pressure on his brain now along with the pain, like hot pokers had been shoved through his ears and into his brain. Hands were on him maybe and someone was screaming bloody murder. He didn’t recognize the voice; high, thin and reedy. The world spun and swayed before darkness took him.

 

Klaus woke to someone humming, it wasn’t a tune he recognized but it was comforting all the same. He blinked his eyes open before he squeezed them shut and shifted. There was a pinch in his arm that caused his breath to hitch, some sort of IV that could be pumping him full of unknown drugs. Reginald had done it before, he had found Klaus made a wonderful guinea pig for his drugs. Five suspected it was how he had gotten the telekinetic abilities. The Handler had often experimented on him too, hers were more to test the limits of his life; how long he could go without food, water, sleep or oxygen. How long he could stand in the cold while wet, how long he could stand in the desert without water. She tested his limits so that she knew how he worked, how his body differed from the others who worked for her.

He could go a month without water and two without food.

His body only needed for him to sleep one night every two week.

He could fight for five minutes without oxygen, and he didn’t suffer from the same after effects that most did.

Someone shifted beside him and Klaus and Klaus tensed, waiting for the horrid voice of one of his tormentors

“Calm down Klaus.” Five’s monotone voice said from the left. Klaus opened his eyes and turned his head to seen his brother sitting in a chair beside his bed, a book propped in his lap. He had no doubt caught the hitch in Klaus’ breath but he wasn’t looking at Klaus, focused on whatever he was reading instead

“You had an attack of sorts. The Handler was thorough when she tagged you. We found an interesting little bit of technology on the base of your skull. Some sort of device to debilitate you. Electric shocks from the look of it.” Five said. Klaus caught the soft edge on his otherwise uninterested tone. He had been worried. Klaus let out a soft noise and the younger teen looked over at him

“Gone?” Klaus croaked and Five nodded

“Mom took it out as well as two more trackers, one that was just below the device and one that was in your ankle. You have been asleep for closes to a day and a half. Diego helped me check the prosthetic eye out but it was a dead end. Hasn’t been manufactured yet.” Five said and Klaus let out a soft whine. Five took pity on him and helped him sit, gently removing the IV afterwards

“It was necessary I’m afraid, the IV. You had a bad reaction the anesthetic. Pogo gave me Father’s journal to read and I have found it enlightening.” Five said gesturing to the book he had been reading. Klaus flinched at the mention of their father but cocked his head for Five to show his own interest

“It turns out Father was running tests on you to see if your abilities could be blocked, enhanced, transferred and other things. He was running several tests when you left that were deemed inconclusive as you were no longer around for him to study. There’s mention of several drug tests but not much on what they did. He deemed you able to handle the tests because you didn’t have a useful power.” Five said. He was hiding something but Klaus didn’t have the interest to push. The less that was said about his terrible teenage years the better

“The others?” He croaked and Five shook his head

“I haven’t told them. Didn’t see a need, there’s nothing we can do about the tests now. If he wasn’t dead I would love to put a bullet between his eyes. Or maybe a knife in his gut, kill him slowly.” Five said darkly. Klaus shrugged. There was the sound of footsteps and Klaus turned towards the door, only just realizing he was in his old bedroom. The footsteps passed and Klaus sighed silently. 

“We should get you moving. This place isn’t safe.” Five said. Klaus let out a small huff and shoved the blankets off him. 

“I’ll give you some privacy and distract the others. Use the fire escape to get out and meet me at the motel.” Five said. Klaus nodded and stood, his left ankle seemed a little weak but it was supporting him so he hobbled over to the wardrobe. He missed Five leaving the room, too busy trying to figure out if he should grab a coat. He finally dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a forest green long sleeve shirt that had a Chinese dragon on the front. There was a thick black trench coat that still fit him and he smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He grabbed a pair of socks and pulled them on before grabbing the black combat boots that sat in the closet and pulled them on as well. When he slipped out of the room he could hear Five and Diego arguing. Their voices were coming from the front of the house so Klaus headed to the fire escape that was on the back. He was halfway out the window when Allison stepped out of her room and spotted him. 

“Klaus?” She said. Klaus froze and blinked. Allison took a hesitant step towards him and Klaus snapped into action. He shoved himself out of the window and flung himself off the fire escape earning a scream from his sister. For several seconds he let himself freefall before wrapping his own secondary power around his body and jerking himself to a stop a good three feet off the pavement. He shifted so that his feet were down and dropped the last bit, landing in a crouch. Looking up he saw Allison halfway out the window seemingly talking to someone. Probably Five and Diego. Klaus stood and darted out of the alley towards the motel. Five wouldn’t want him to go straight there so he ducked into a large mall that he didn’t remember. It was busy and he used a skill that would have had Five scowling. 

Pickpocketing.

He was good at it. Not as good as he had once been but Five found the act deplorable so he hadn’t been able to keep up with his practicing. When he was done moving through the first store he had picked up close to three hundred dollars in cash, mostly from one guy that had been acting like a douche, and two credit cards that seemed shady. He had also picked up several new sweaters, a black hoodie that had a white faux fur trim, several new skinny jeans in various colors, and a pair of fake glasses. He used one of the stolen credit cards to pay for them, smiling at the cashier lady who gave him a odd look while she rang him up. Once he had his bags he headed towards the food court where he hoped he would be able to get some coffee. There wasn’t any but there was a ice cream shop where he got himself several scoops of double chocolate in a cone. He was sitting quietly watching the crowds several hours later when he spotted her. 

Cha-Cha.

If she was here Hazel wasn’t far behind. She hadn’t spotted him and he wasn't about to let her. He stood, grabbed his bags and merged into the crowd, shoving the fake glasses onto his face. He didn’t duck his head or act as if he was hiding when he passed her, simply acted like she was just a stranger to him. Someone of no significance. He headed to the exit hailed a cab and gave them the motel. The ride was long, Klaus suspected it was on purpose to get more money out of him but he didn’t really care. He climbed out of the cab and paid the driver before heading to their room. Five wasn’t there so Klaus picked the lock and entered. He dropped the bags onto the floor beside the armchair and flopped onto the bed. It was too quiet so he flicked the television on and flopped back down. If Cha-Cha and Hazel were here Five would need to know. If he didn’t already.


	4. I'll carry you home tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter originally had a darker ending and I changed it to something with less angst.

Klaus woke to find the motel room bathed in darkness. Five hadn’t returned, which was surprising. Usually he would have been right behind Klaus to make sure he didn’t cause any trouble. Klaus stood and stretched, not really remembering falling asleep. He wasn’t sure what had woken him either until he glanced at the little table that had come with the room. The disposable cell phone Five had given him had a light flashing and he picked it up to see he had a message from Five. Opening the text he saw that there was a photo attached. 

**From: Five (1:23am): [We have your brother.]**

Klaus looked at the photo and saw that it was Diego tied up and looking half dead. Klaus clenched his fist around the phone in anger. He knew they were baiting him, they wanted him to charge in to rescue Diego. Klaus wasn't that stupid. He tucked the phone into his pocket and left the motel room. 

His first stop was the Academy, sneaking in the same window that he had left. The whole place was as silent as a mausoleum and Klaus had to be extra careful not to make any noise. Once he was in his room it was easy to locate the card the detective lady had given him, her number printed on the small white card in block lettering. He left the Academy and headed back to the motel. He first dialed the lady cop and listened to it ring

“Detective Patch speaking.” The woman’s voice said and Klaus took a deep breath

“They took Diego.” He said. There was the sound of someone moving

“Who is this?” The lady cop asked and Klaus clenched his fist around her business card. Calling her had been a mistake. He shouldn't have done it. Instead of answering her he hung up. Taking a deep shuddering breath, Klaus opened the chat with Five’s phone

**To: Five (1:54am): [Where do you want to meet]**

The reply was almost immediate and Klaus had no doubt that they had been watching the phone, waiting.

**From: Five (1:54am): [Lynn Motor Lodge. Room 225. 5:30]**

Klaus snorted at the fact that they had set a time. Like he was going to come when they wanted him to. He snapped the phone shut, flipped it over and pulled the battery out before snapping the sim card. Once the phone was taken care of he grabbed one of the duffle bags from the coset. They had already amassed a large number of random items, most due to his sticky fingers at the Academy. Klaus had made sure to grab Diego’s spare set of knives from where he kept them under Mom’s charging port, he hadn’t known if Diego might need them. He tossed them into the duffle before collecting the glock from it’s hiding spot and tucked it into his waistband. He tossed a couple of the grenades into the bag, just in case and zipped it up. Once he was armed he scribbled out a quick note to Five and went to hail a cab.

The ride wasn’t long, Klaus found that fact ironic. The motel was even more run down than the one he and Five had holed up in which made Klaus grin. Everything he’d ever heard about Hazel was that he loved to bitch about everything. The conditions in which he was forced to stay was no doubt a source for complaint. After telling the cab to wait for him, Klaus found the room in question and pulled out the glock, cocking it and aiming it at head level before knocking. The door opened and Klaus fired straight into ChaCha’s forehead. 

She dropped like a rock. Hazel scrambled for his own weapon but they obviously hadn’t expected him to come so quickly and Klaus was able to kill him before he could reach the guns on the table. Klaus’ first instinct was to check on Diego who was watching him with heavily lidded eyes. There was blood in the Latino’s hair and trailing down his bare chest from numerous wounds. He ignored his first instinct and cleared the room and the bathroom before scanning the room. He needed to find their case before some idiot did and teleported to the neanderthal era. He found it in a air vent on the far side of the room and finally turned to Diego. He gently removed the gag that they had stuffed in Diego’s mouth and tilted his head so that he could see the cut on his cheek better. 

“Klaus.” Diego rasped and Klaus made a soft noise. He pulled the bag to him and grabbed one of the knives to cut Diego’s bonds. Diego stood once he was free but he was unsteady on his feet so Klaus pulled him close, grabbing the case and his bag with his free hand.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Diego said as Klaus half carried, half lead him out of the room and towards the waiting cab. Klaus ignored Diego’s words, just carefully lead him to safety at a snail’s pace. 

“Your friend okay?” The driver asked sounding worried as he pulled out of the parking lot, Diego was covered in blood and missing a shirt so Klaus could see why the driver would be nervous.

“Abusive boyfriend.” Klaus said simply. The driver nodded, lips pulled into a tight line, and didn’t say anything for the rest of the trip. Klaus helped Diego out of the cab and shut the door before carrying the other man to the hotel room. He laid Diego onto the bed and gently brushed some sweat and blood soaked hair off of his forehead

“Stay awake.” Klaus said before going to look for the first aid kit. He found it in the bathroom and took it back to Diego who was now sitting in a reclined position against the headboard

“How’d you find me?” Diego asked. Klaus paused in pulling out the alcohol swabs and the gauze. He hoped he didn’t have to put any stitches in but he grabbed the needle and thread just in case

“Told me.” He said before opening an alcohol swab and starting to clean Diego’s wounds. Diego flinched ever so often when Klaus hit a deep wound but otherwise grit his teeth and bore it. Klaus made quick work of cleaning the wounds. There were two that would need stitches, no doubt ChaCha’s work. She thought she was good at using torture to get answers but Klaus knew she had too heavy of a hand. She was to impatient, didn’t understand that sometimes the worst thing one could do to a person was leave the instruments out in their line of sight and just let them stew in their thoughts. He stitched up the cuts with small, neat stitches before taping gauze over any wound that was still oozing blood and over the stitches to protect them. 

“Wash hair in sink.” Klaus ordered softly. Diego nodded and slid out of the bed. Klaus listened to him start the water as he cleaned up. He got rid of the note he’d left Five since the older man hadn’t come back. When Diego returned to the main room his hair was still dripping and he had a towel around his neck. He looked dead on his feet, swaying softly as he tried to try his hair. Klaus pushed him down on the bed and kneeled behind him to take over. Once Diego’s hair was relatively dry he rummage around in his bag for a hairbrush

“You’re good at this.” Diego murmured and Klaus shrugged. He stood and put the brush back before unpacking the bag that he had taken with him. 

“Klaus. I know I said you shouldn’t have come but, thank you. I didn’t think anyone would find me there.” Diego said. Klaus busied himself in hiding the case, tucking it behind the television stand where he could easily get to it if he needed to. When he turned around Diego was watching him with heavy eyes.

“Sleep.” Klaus said settling into the armchair, the glock in his hand. Diego didn’t argue, stripping down to his boxers and climbing under the covers. Klaus flicked the large overhead light off and settled down to keep watch. Time moves slowly when you have nothing to keep your mind occupied. Klaus had learned this lesson a long time ago so he kept his mind busy. He watched Diego sleep, imprinting the image on his brain so that he would have it for the rest of time. 

The lock on the door clicked and Klaus turned to see Five enter at about a quarter to four. Five seemed exhausted, shoulders slumped and movements slow as he pulled his jacket off and shucked off his shoes. Klaus made no moves to help his brother as the older man climbed into bed beside Diego and promptly fell asleep. He remained seated, watching over the two most important people to him.

 

ChaCha and Hazel landed in a small park

“You’re telling me that we’re after the legendary Mute and Old Man?” Hazel said shaking his head. 

“And the Mute killed us once before. We’re going to have to be smart about this.” ChaCha said as they moved to hail a cab. Hazel grunted

“First we have to retrieve the briefcase. The Handler wouldn’t like that to fall into the wrong hands.” He said. ChaCha nodded

“Hopefully the local law enforcement didn’t find it.” She said and Hazel sighed

“That would be a lot of paperwork.” He said and ChaCha elbowed him. She strode toward a cab that had stopped

“Come on. Let’s get moving.” She demanded. Hazel climbed into the cab behind her and she gave the driver the motel name. It was a long ride and she spent the time thinking of all the ways she could kill the Mute. They had gone through their initial training together, he hadn’t been so quiet then. Loud, brash, and colorful. He had been moved to a more advanced track after the first month and she had never found it fair. He had never had to study hard to get top scores, had never had to put any effort in his courses to get praise from their instructors. ‘Natural talent’ was what the Handler had called it when she had watched their classes. ChaCha had come to hate the Mute. She would get him though. She would become known as the one who took him down.


	5. I long to hear your voice (but still I make the choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't noticed, I changed the story's title.

Five woke to the sound of the shower and arguing. His head was pounding so the noise was unwelcome and he struggled to keep from throwing up whatever was left in his stomach. 

“I don’t have a concussion, Klaus!” That was Diego. Why was he hearing Diego’s voice? He had told Diego to stay at the Academy. Diego should have been at the Academy!

“Fine. Fine! I will be careful, now leave.” Diego said above the rush of water. He sounded desperate for something and Five sat up in time to see Klaus leave the bathroom. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Five asked and Klaus shrugged. He dug something out from behind the television stand and Five’s heart dropped when he saw it was one of the time cases. 

“Klaus, where did you get that?” He asked slowly. He climbed off the bed and inspected the case, it was undamaged which meant the Commission would be looking for it. Klaus tilted his head back and forth and slid it back in it’s hiding space. 

“Klaus.” Five said, his voice full of warning. Klaus paused for a brief second before his eyes skittered to the bathroom. Five was nothing if not intelligent. He knew something must have happened, something that had to do with both Diego and the Commision.

“Who did you and Diego kill to get that case, Klaus?” Five asked, his voice low and firm. He suspected he knew who was dead but he still felt like a parent trying to weedle out of their kid where they got something they weren’t supposed to have. The shower cut out and Klaus immediately perked up. He moved to the closet and pulled out the first aid kit. Diego walked out of the bathroom moments later and Five immediately tensed. Diego’s chest was covered in bruises, cuts, and burns. His neck bore the marks of strangulation by some sort of wire. He winced as he dried his hair. It was obvious that Diego had been tortured, probably by ChaCha and Hazel since Klaus had the case.

“What happened, Diego?” Five asked, still needing confirmation on his theory, and Diego shrugged as he sat down on the bed, garbed in only a thin hotel towel. 

“Some crazy ass people came to the Academy. I was doing fine until they ganged up on me. Next thing I know they’re interrogating me about you two. I dunno, I told them you were still going after the glass eye.” Diego said as Klaus started fixing up the gashes. 

“We’ve discovered that the glass eye’s a dead end.” Five said confused and Diego nodded, absentmindedly brushing Klaus’ hand away from his neck.

“Yeah but they didn’t need to know that. They decided that they wanted Klaus out of the way so they planned to set a trap. Set up a meeting at the motel even though the woman wanted it somewhere else.” Diego said. Five could see it now, Klaus would not have reacted well to any threats against Diego. He crossed his arms across his chest and wondered how much evidence he was going to have to make disappear. Klaus could get messy when he got angry, when he acted on his emotions.

“Did he torture them?” Five asked and Diego gave him a wide eyed look.

“What?! No! He sprung the trap early and shot them both point blank.” Diego said wincing when Klaus poked him hard. 

“Klaus, got something to add?” Five asked, raising an eyebrow. Klaus was sulking, looking mutinous.

“Bitch.” He said sullenly and Five nodded.

“I know you don’t like ChaCha. Anything constructive to add?” Five said and Klaus’ eyes skittered away.

“I’m not mad at you Klaus. This just makes thing a bit more difficult for us. You grabbing the case was some impressive forethought though. We know the Commission will want it back so now we lay a trap for them.” Five said. Klaus seemed to relax and tapped Diego on the shoulder.

“Done.” He murmured. Diego nodded and grabbed his pants off the floor.

“Do we have a shirt that will fit me?” He asked and Klaus cocked his head, thinking. 

“Go put your pants on and we’ll find one.” Five said shooing Diego towards the bathroom. Klaus moved over to the large duffle bag that held his clothes.

“Anything you have will be too small, Klaus. I’ll run to a store. Stay here.” Five said before popping out. He appeared in the nearest Walmart and headed towards the men’s section. Grabbing a black tee shirt that looked to be the right size he teleported back to the motel room and pulled the tags off. 

“Go take this to him.” He said with a sigh. Klaus nodded and headed to the bathroom. 

“Thanks.” He heard Diego say and rolled his eyes. 

 

Klaus sat rigidly in the passenger as Five drove them back to the Academy. Diego was laying across the back but Klaus was keeping an eye on him through the rearview mirror. The ride was silent, Klaus was sulking as Diego played with a slip of paper between his fingers. The slip no doubt had the pretty motel clerk’s number on it. She had flirted with Diego when they had been checking out and it had set Klaus' blood boiling.

“Have you eaten yet, Klaus?” Five asked as they pulled into the alley beside the Academy. Klaus shook his head and Five frowned.

“You need to take care of yourself. I know you can go a long time without food but it’s not healthy. You need to eat and sleep.” Five said as they grabbed their bags and headed into the Academy through the side door. Klaus rolled his eyes but let Five lead him to the kitchen. Five dropped his bag beside the door and Klaus followed suit. 

“There should be something in here that we can use to make something good.” Five said, rummaging into the fridge. He pulled out a red bell pepper and then a green one. Some ground hamburger was added to the pile on the counter. Klaus watched Five teleport to the other side of the room to check the pantry before teleporting back with a bag of rice.

“How does dirty rice sound?” He asked. Klaus nodded and Five passed him the bell peppers and a knife. 

“Cut these up. Small pieces.” He ordered and Klaus hummed assent as he began to do so. Once the peppers were cut up he watched Five move around, browning the meat and boiling water for the rice. Five was always happiest in the kitchen or with a book in his hands. He had once told Klaus that his fondest memory was one where Mom had let him help her make dinner. Klaus wasn’t sure if he had any fond memories of his childhood. He was sure there had been good times, it couldn’t have been all bad. He just had so much trouble recalling anything from before the Commission, from before he was broken. Everything before seemed like it was someone else’s life, someone else's memories. Like he had read them in a book or watched it in a movie. They were distant.

Detached.

Klaus rose and headed to the back garden. Ben’s statue was still there, still mocking him with it’s silence. Klaus circled it, running his fingers along the smooth base.

“May the darkness within you find peace in the light.” Klaus murmured, tracing over the letters. He slid his shoes off and pulled off his socks, tucking them onto the statue. The ground was hard, cold. He tilted his head up and looked to the sky, clouds had gathered overhead. Dark and dangerous. 

“Help me find peace.” He murmured before throwing out his mind. There were several ghosts nearby but none of them were familiar. He traveled further than he normally would have, searched longer and so when he finally started to circle back to where his body stood he wasn’t surprised to find a group of the Fallen in his way. He paused, watching them circle the bright spot he knew was his body. He knew he was running out of time, one could only stay in the ethereal plane for so long before they lost contact with what made them mortal. He took the equivalent of a deep breath and charged forward. The Fallen shriek and clawed at him as he passed, leaving scratches and bite marks. Klaus pushed through them and sunk into his body. The mortal plane barreled around him as if he was falling into it, he dropped to his knees and took a deep, shuddering breath. 

“Went looking for Ben again?” Five’s voice asked from behind. Klaus struggled to breath but nodded. A soft hand rubbed along his spine, easing the discomfort that was there.

“You’re bleeding. What happened?” Five asked, tracing along lines on Klaus’ back. The Fallen had left marks, there would be blood but no actual wounds. 

The wounds were on his mind, not his body after all. 

“Fallen.” Klaus rasped and Five tisked. 

“You need to be more careful. If they hurt you badly on the ethereal plane...I don’t think we would be able to get you back.” Five admonished but there was no heat to his words. Only concern. Klaus struggled to his feet and Five lead him back inside. The food was done so he took a small portion and slowly began to eat. Allison entered the kitchen.

“You know it’s only ten in the morning?” She asked when she saw what they were eating. Klaus gave her a ‘no shit’ look and Five shrugged.

“Didn’t feel like making eggs.” He said blankly. Thunder rumbled outside and Klaus pushed his food away. He stood, about to make his way back to the garden.

“Klaus.” Five said in a warning. Klaus paused and turned to him.

“Don’t.” Five said, his face falling into an expression of worry. Klaus knew Five didn’t like to show emotions. Didn’t like to show weakness. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. 

“Please. You’re already wounded from them. You’ve told me they can sense that, that they’ll swarm you even more.” Five said and it was the closest Klaus had heard him come to begging. 

“I need to find peace.” Klaus said softly. Five’s face closed off and he nodded.

“Just be careful.” He said and Klaus left the kitchen again. Thunder rumbled overhead as Klaus returned to his fallen brother’s statue.  It wasn’t raining yet but everything was still, waiting for the rain. Klaus dug his toes into the hard earth, forcing the soil to give way to his appendages. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. When the first drops of water started down he let out a soft sigh. 

Water and earth. The two best conductors for a soul. 

He threw his mind out feeling the world slip away. His mind was weaker, both from the wounds it bore and from the fact that he had already slipped from the mortal plane once that day. He moved slowly through the ethereal plane, searching every dark corner and touching each ghost he found. Minute passed in this plane and he knew his body must have been standing in the courtyard for much longer. There was no sound on this plane, no air to breath. No way for him to call out for Ben. Finally he knew he needed to return, knew he had overextended himself. He was already so tired as he started his journey back through the darkness towards the beacon that was his body. He was so far away though, had gone too far it seemed. 

His soul flickered, sputtering as his energy waned. 

All around him the ghosts started to flicker before one by one going dark. Something was coming, Fallen most likely. The ghosts were making themselves scarce so they would not be devoured. Klaus struggled onward. He could see the faint light of his body, it was growing in the distance he just had to get there. A soul appeared beside him, it’s form nothing more than a vague humanoid outline as it pushed him forward towards his body. Klaus let it guide him until they were at the beacon of light only to find many Fallen surrounding it. Klaus knew there was no hope of getting past them unharmed. No chance of and easy escape. The ghost that had helped him charged, it’s light burning bright and fending off the Fallen who couldn’t stand the brightness of the soul. Klaus burst forward as soon as there was an opening, sinking back into his body with an exhale.

When he surfaced in the mortal world his first thoughts were of the ghost. It had seemed so familiar, so protective. He wondered if it was Ben, protecting him. 

The rain was coming down in buckets, his clothes were drenched but he didn’t want to move. Didn’t want to give up hope. 

“You should go inside.” A voice he thought he’d never hear again said from behind him. Klaus turned to see Ben standing a few feet away, hands shoved in the pockets of that awful leather jacket that he had been so fond of.

“I’m sorry.” Klaus murmured and Ben smiled grimly.

“I know. Go inside Klaus. Take a warm bath. Get in some dry clothes. I’ll...I’ll be around.” Ben said before disappearing. Klaus blinked back tears but trudged toward the door. He did as his deceased brother instructed, sliding into a warm bath and letting his body soak up the warmth it provided. Once the water was cold he slid out and dried off before flopping onto his bed in only a towel. He was so tired, getting dressed seemed like a chore. He slid into much needed sleep, barely aware when Diego came in and covered him with a thick blanket, pressing a kiss to his forehead.


	6. Like the sound of a rope cracking on your neck

Klaus woke to someone knocking on the door to his bedroom. He didn’t remember falling asleep but it seemed he had.

“Klaus, dinner is ready.” Diego’s voice called. Klaus let out a quiet groan, his body ached and not in a good way. He climbed out of the bed and shoved a pair of pants on before shuffling out of his room. 

“Not feeling like a shirt?” Diego asked and Klaus shrugged blearily, still too sleepy to care if his scars were on show. He entered the kitchen like a zombie and flopped down on the nearest chair.

“You used too much energy.” Five said, a statement not a question. Klaus flipped him off and buried his face in his arms. He just wanted to sleep. He had a vague recollection of seeing Ben but it could easily have been his imagination. 

“You need to be careful Klaus. We don’t need you to go supernova.” Five said sternly. Klaus rolled his eyes. He’d only done that once. The Handler had decided that that aspect of Klaus’ power was to costly and had never done anything that would bring it out again. 

“Five’s right. You used a lot of energy. You need to be more careful.” A soft voice said from the corner. Klaus shot up like he’d been stabbed with a hot poker. Turning he saw Ben sitting in the corner of the room, a book in his hand. Klaus stumbled off the chair and sunk down before the ghost.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not leaving.” Ben said, running his fingers through his own hair. Klaus reached for him but Ben shook his head

“You don’t have the energy to do that Klaus. Wait. I’ll give you a hug after you’ve eaten something and taken another nap.” Ben said. Klaus frowned but slunk back to the table where everyone was watching

“Old friend?” Five asked and Klaus shrugged. The others all seemed confused but Klaus didn’t bother to explain what was going on. Five had the right idea of it being an old friend since it was technically their brother.  He took a large portion of the mash potatoes and then some of the green beans but passed over the roast which looked half burnt. Definitely not Five who had done the cooking, Five wouldn’t have burnt the meat. The table fell into silence as everyone ate. Klaus noted that Vanya wasn’t there and turned to Five. He mimed playing a violin and Five sighed

“She brought a guy over. Didn’t go over well with Luther and Allison so she left with him.” Five said. Klaus frowned but nodded and returned to his food. Once he was done eating he wandered out of the kitchen towards the stairs to the basement. He knew he would get privacy down there so he found a small corner and made himself a little nest.

“Why don’t you sleep in a bed?” Ben asked as he trailed after Klaus. 

“Uncomfortable.” Klaus said simply. Ben seemed puzzled by that so Klaus took a deep breath and cleared his throat

“Beds are too soft. I’m not used to it.” He said as he snuggled into his nest. Ben sunk down beside him, leaning against the wall

“I’m sorry I left. Regretted leaving after about a week. I wanted to come back but it was nearly impossible to find you. I wandered for so long. Lost track of how long, I guess time has no meaning to the dead. I’d almost given up hope when I sensed you on the other plane. I tried to find you but you were already gone. So I wandered for a bit and then you came back again. It took awhile for me to get to you, I was so far away but each time you appeared on that plane I used you as a homing beacon. Getting closer and closer.” Ben said and Klaus let out a soft coo. He reached out and let his hand rest in the same space as Ben’s. It was as close as holding hands as they would get at this point. 

“Stay?” Klaus asked sleepily. Ben nodded

“Yeah, I’m staying.” Ben said and Klaus let himself slid into sleep.

 

They came in the middle of the night. Five had not been expecting them though he should have known they would come at the worst time. He had only been up because he was getting a glass of water. He teleported to the alarm and pulled the lever sending the entire house into emergency mode. Luther was the first one to come across the assassins and let out a shout. Diego was right behind him, knives in hand and no shirt on. ChaCha and Hazel seemed to be prepared for them and Five wondered what their orders were exactly. They didn’t seem to be using lethal force which made him think this was a retrieval mission.

“I thought Klaus killed these guys!” Diego shouted and Five rolled his eyes

“They came back. They’ll always come back.” He shouted back, teleporting so that he could smash a vase over Hazel’s head. It didn’t do much other than make the man stumble and turn. Diego threw a knife catching Hazel in the arm

“I like this suit.” Hazel groaned, stopping to pull the knife out and giving Five the chance to teleport away. Klaus hadn’t made a appearance, Five wouldn’t have been surprised if he slept through the whole fight, he had used a lot of energy trying to find Ben. Klaus needed the sleep to heal whatever wounds were on his soul and also to get his energy back. Five knew if he came up to help he would just over exert himself again. 

“Where’s Klaus?” Luther asked grabbing Five’s arm. Five rolled his eyes

“Check the basement. He likes places that are cramped so look for small enclosed spaces or under tables. He’ll have made a nest.” Five said and Luther nodded. Five teleported to where Allison was scaring her. 

“Go help Luther find Klaus.” Five ordered. Allison looked like she was going to say something but they were all cut off by the sound of gunshots and then an echoing wail of something that was definitely not of this world. Five felt the temperature plummet into the freezing cold he always associated with Klaus’ powers going haywire. Their breath becoming visible in the air and goosebumps crawling up any exposed skin. 

“Shit.” Five said before teleporting to the grand staircase. Klaus was standing at the entrance to the basement, his head cocked to one side like his neck was unable to support it and his eyes nothing but inky black. Shadows writhed around him as he stepped into the foyer, the lights buzzing with electricity as the glowed brighter and brighter. A few of them burst, unable to handle the heat, sending shards flying. On the other side of the room Hazel had Diego in a headlock with one hand and a gun pointed at Klaus but he was slowly backing up. 

Frightened. 

Klaus was close to going supernova, to losing himself to the power that was under his skin again. Five teleported to Hazel

“I would suggest you let him go if you don’t want to die.” He said and Hazel quickly did as he was told. Five grabbed Diego pulled him away from the assassin and towards Klaus. 

“What is going on?” Diego hissed. Five swallowed thickly

“He’s not in control right now. The ethereal plane is trying to use his body as a gateway because he doesn’t have the energy to keep the doors closed. He’s probably still asleep right now.”  Five said shoving Diego at Klaus. Diego stumbled and collapsed to his knees and Klaus was immediately beside him, pulling him close and letting out a soft crooning noise. The inky shadows that had been spreading across the room retreated to Klaus’ own shadow, merging into it and disappearing.

“Five?” Luther asked sounding disturbed. Five flapped his hand at him, telling him to shut up without saying anything. It was important that nothing pulled Klaus’ attention away from Diego. Klaus needed to make sure his anchor was whole. Finally Klaus’ body slumped over and it was Diego’s turn to support Klaus.

“What the hell was that?” Luther asked as Five kneeled beside Klaus and Diego to check Klaus over.

“Klaus is essentially a gate. He normally keeps the doors shut, thus keeping the ghosts on their own plane and the mortal world on it’s. When he travels to the ethereal plane it opens the gate and takes a tremendous amount of energy to keep the ghosts from slipping through. He traveled to the ethereal plane twice yesterday looking for Ben. It wiped him out, he’s basically running on fumes at the moment.” Five explained.

“Which means the gate is unguarded.” Diego said and Five nodded. Maybe his brother wasn’t a complete idiot. 

“Why did Diego being in danger trigger such a response?” Allison asked and Five sighed. He really wished he didn’t have to answer these questions.

“I need alcohol for this conversation. Let’s put him on the couch in the sitting room and talk.” He said teleporting to the wet bar and pouring himself a large glass of their father’s expensive whiskey. Luther carried Klaus into the room moments later and laid him out on the couch. Diego sat on the floor beside his head and Luther and Allison took the couch across from them. 

“Where to begin. I guess the beginning would be a good place.” Five mused. He teleported to the armchair by the fire and started the fireplace up. 

“When Klaus was taken by the Commission he was sent to the program that they put all assassins through. He was good too. Eager to prove himself and at the top of the class according to all records. The Handler took special interest in him and pulled him out of the program to train him specially. She ran tests on him, on his powers. She taught him control in the cruelest of ways. She broke him to the point she could have told him to shoot a baby and he would have. He was adrift and she made herself his anchor. Klaus always needs an anchor. At one point it was Ben but then he died and Klaus started to form a bond with you Diego. He left before it was fully formed but it was still there. Always holding him steady. He stands with one foot in each world, neither alive nor dead if Father’s journal is correct.” Five paused at this point of his story and drained his glass before teleporting to get a refill

“What happened? Something had to have happened, you knew what was going on back there.” Allison asked. Five stared down at the glass in his hand.

“Diego did something that would have affected the timeline so a hit was put on his head. Klaus lost it, the Handler no longer anchored him as he clung to the bond he’d formed with Diego. He went supernova. The gate was wide open and the two planes of existence started to converge and crash into each other. It was hell, I had just joined the Commission at that point. It took fourty of the best assassins to subdue him and two dozen of those died in the fighting, the rest had to either be retired or put on medical leave for a very long time. The Handler rescinded the order on Diego’s life. Put out orders that he was never to be touched again. Klaus abilities are dangerous but as long as his anchor is okay he can keep control. The anchor keeps him human.” Five said. Silence followed the admission

“Fuck.” Diego said breathlessly. 

“What now?” Luther asked and Five shrugged

“ChaCha and Hazel won’t attack again tonight. We let Klaus rest as much as we can before they come back. We need to stop the apocalypse.” Five said. 

“Alright, let’s start with giving Klaus rest. Luther and Allison can go check out the Vanya lead.” Diego said and Five wrinkled his nose

“I don’t see how Vanya’s boyfriend is important.” He said and Diego sighed

“We know he’s not who he says he is. It’s the best lead we got right now.” Diego said. Five relented 

“First let’s move Klaus to his bed. The couch can’t be comfortable.” Five said. Luther carried Klaus up to his room with Diego trailing after. Five watched as Diego tucked Klaus in and pressed a kiss to his forehead

“You care about him.” He said and Diego sighed

“Nothing will come of it. He’s not in any place to be in a relationship.” Diego replied. Five snorted

“He’s not a kid. He’s seen more than most. And he loves you.” Five said. Diego looked up at him sharply and Five felt smug at knowing something Diego hadn’t

“What?” Diego said, eyes wide

“He loves you. Spent lifetimes trying to get back to you. You’re his anchor for a reason. Don’t dismiss his feelings.” Five said before leaving the room. He headed to his own bed, ready to get some sleep. Hopefully the two idiots would figure out their sappy feelings before the world ended. 

Five didn’t really want to spend the rest of his life listening to Klaus pine for Diego.

 

Klaus woke to the feel of someone shifting behind him. He yawned and sat up, wincing at the sunlight that had snuck around his blinds and shone in his sensitive eyes. 

“Klaus?” Diego’s voice croaked and Klaus turned to see a shirtless Diego blinking up at him. Klaus cocked his head and Diego sighed

“We got attacked last night. I wanted to make sure you stayed safe afterwards.” Diego said and Klaus nodded. He moved to get out of bed but Diego grabbed his wrist stopping him

“Klaus, do you...love me?” Diego asked and Klaus turned to see him blushing. Klaus blinked and ran the mental calculations for how screwed up their relationship would be if he said yes. Finally he nodded and tried to pull away. He was caught off guard when Diego surged up and pressed their lips together. Klaus froze before melting into the kiss, Diego moved to cup his neck with one hand and the other settled on Klaus’ waist as the kiss deepened. Klaus slid closer to his brother, practically climbing into his lap. Diego’s fingers on his skin made sparks fly up his spine. 

“Uh, guys?” Ben asked from the corner and Klaus shot back, a pink blush creeping up his face.

“What’s wrong?” Diego asked, worried. Klaus shook his head

“Ghost.” He murmured. Diego nodded

“Alright. We’d better find some food. We both slept through breakfast.” Diego said climbing out of the bed past Klaus. Klaus nodded and followed Diego down to the kitchen. No one was there and Klaus slid into his customary seat to watch Diego make two grilled cheeses. The food was good, the kiss they shared when Klaus finished was even better. Klaus felt like he was floating. This was probably one of the best days he’d ever had. Pogo walked into the room, a frown on his face

“Master Diego. There is a very upset woman at the door for you.” The chimp said and Diego sighed. He pressed one last kiss to Klaus’ lips before sliding out of his seat and heading to the door. Klaus remained seated as Pogo looked like he was about to say something else

“You gave everyone quite a fright last night.” Pogo said and Klaus frowned. He didn’t remember doing anything so maybe no one had been able to find him and that was how he frightened everyone. 

“Sorry.” He murmured. Pogo sighed

“I’m sorry as well my boy. Your Father and I ran blind experiments on you. I have a feeling that is why you, how did Master Five put it, supernova. We never meant for you to lose control of your powers.” Pogo said but Klaus had felt everything go cold at the word ‘supernova’. He stumbled out of his chair and rushed out of the room. Darting into the first bathroom he found he puked up the grill cheese into the toilet, throwing everything in his stomach up until he was dry heaving. The sound of Five appearing made him flinch.

“Damn it Pogo. Sorry Klaus, I wanted to be the one who told you.” Five said. Klaus sat back and flushed the toilet

“How much?” He asked and Five sighed

“Most of it. I left out the part about the Handler’s little prevention method attempts. Didn’t think they needed to know about the mental conditioning.” Five said. Klaus nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Diego kissed me.” Klaus said and Five whistled

“He moves fast. Come on, we’ve got work to do Klaus.” Five said and Klaus stood. He followed Five to the sitting room where the older man poured himself a glass of liquor. Once they were both seated Five took a deep sip and began to speak

“I’ve already sent a missive to the assassins about the briefcase. We’re going to trade it to them for a chat with the Handler. I’m going to go back with her, act like I see the errors or our ways. Once I’m at the headquarters I will find a way to cripple the Commission. With them out of the way we should be able to divert the apocalypse without interruption.” Five said laying out his plan. Klaus nodded, it sounded good. 

“Klaus?” Diego’s voice sounded from outside the room and Klaus perked up when Diego entered. 

“Hey, Eudora wanted me to teach some of the rookies how to box. We’d had this planned and it slipped my mind. Do you mind if I take a day away from all the insanity?” He asked and Klaus nodded. Diego smiled before leaving. Klaus counted to ten before turning to Five

“Let’s go.” He said. 


	7. The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is super short and for that I am sorry. I tried to combine it with the next chapter but the next chapter is still growing and that would have made it way too long.

Klaus leaned heavily against the car they’d ‘borrowed’ from Allison. Five was pacing in front of him, acting as nervous as Klaus was feeling. They were the only ones at the empty strip of highway, the two assassins having yet to show. Five was certain they would, Klaus wasn’t so sure. He wasn’t a fool and knew ChaCha wasn’t either. She would smell the trap a mile away and would be stupid to spring it. The Commission wouldn’t have sent them without any information on their first demise, they would know he killed them and they probably knew how. 

“Klaus.” Five said sharply, pointing down the road and Klaus looked to see a dark shape coming towards them. He hopped up onto the trunk of Allison’s car and laid out on the roof so he could look through his sniper rifle’s scope. The dark shape was a black work van and sitting in the driver’s seat was Hazel. Klaus gave Five a nod and watched as Five relaxed marginally. Ben was watching everything with a confused look on his face. Klaus figured he wasn’t used to this, not having stuck around long enough to see Klaus partnership with Five. The van passed them before coming to a stop several yards away. Hazel climbed out of the drivers seat and Klaus kept his rifle trained on him as Five moved closer to negotiate. Hazel seemed too calm, too sure for this to go how they had planned. 

Klaus’ prediction was proven right when he rapt on the back of the van and ChaCha appeared with both Diego and the lady cop he was friends with tied up in the back of the van. Klaus saw red and fired a warning shot right past ChaCha’s head, feeling satisfied when she flinched. Five turned and shot him a dark look. Lady Cop seemed to be in good condition but Diego looked worse for wear. Klaus could feel the darkness creep closer and the air around them dropped two degrees in a silent warning. 

“Klaus dear, so good to see you again.” A familiar female voice said from behind him. Klaus took a shuddering deep breath and turned to see the Handler standing not two feet away, a deceptively sweet smile on her face. 

“What do you want?” He asked softly, training his gun on her. She let out a tinkling laugh and it was only then that Klaus realized no one else was moving. 

“So distrusting. I’ve come to settle this whole disagreement. I’ll admit we were not quite fair with you last time we made your contract, not setting a time for your brother’s resurrection when we did our negotiations. That has been settled, don’t worry. He’ll be waiting for your brothers back at your lovely home, alive and well.” She said and Klaus cocked his head. 

“What about me and Five?” He asked and she sighed.

“Well we’d love to have you both, but to be honest Five just isn’t a good fit. You on the other hand, you fit right in with us. We gave you a sense of purpose, a family that loved you in a way none of your siblings did, we listened to you when your siblings dismissed your every word. We love you, you’re one of us.” She said. 

“My family gets to live their lives as long as they are naturally able. No more assassins coming after them.” Klaus said. The Handler frowned but finally nodded

“Of course, as long as you never break your contract with us again.” She said and he nodded. Klaus looked over to where everyone else was still frozen and then back at the Handler.

“Unfreeze ChaCha and Hazel.” He said, and the Handler’s smile grew. The two assassins tipped forward as they were released from whatever had held them. Klaus slid his rifle onto his shoulder and strode up to them. 

“Touch my siblings again and I’ll make sure you’re never recruited.” He said in a low, dangerous voice. Hazel took a step back, fear flashing across his face but ChaCha just eyed him warily. Klaus turned to Diego and stroked along his frozen face. 

“Monsters like me aren’t meant to be  loved.” He murmured before pressing a soft kiss to the frozen lips of his brother. He paused when passing Five again before taking the case from his frozen hand and replacing it with Ruth. 

“Take care of them.” He murmured even though Five couldn’t hear him. Five would know what Klaus leaving Ruth behind meant. Would know that Klaus had left with the Handler. He was smart, he would forgive Klaus for taking his place in the plan. Klaus stood before the Handler and gave her a short nod

“Lovely. Let’s go, we have so much work to do.” She said offering him her arm. He took it, gave the scene behind him one last look.

Then they were gone.

 

Five pouted from the passengers seat as Diego’s female cop friend drove them back to the city. 

“What happened?” He asked finally, his voice sharp and biting. It earned him a warning look from the woman. He had already gotten an earful about Ruth and letting ChaCha and Hazel go. Five had shouted back that she was an idiot and that there was bigger fish than the two. He had also refused to give her Ruth even though she was a cop and he didn’t have a permit for the gun. She had relented when it became clear that Five wasn’t going to shoot anyone with it. 

“What do you mean?” Diego asked from the back seat. Five rolled his eyes. Imbeciles, he was surrounded by people who had no brains.

“You were supposed to be taking the day off from the insanity. How did ChaCha and Hazel grab you?” Five asked. He turned to look at his brother who was laying across the backseat because the movement of the car was aggravating his concussion. Five mused that Diego had absolutely no luck with kidnappings and wondered if he should be doing his vigilante work alone. Hazel and ChaCha had been able to get the drop on him twice now, it wasn’t a good track record for the knife wielder.

“We were ambushed outside the gym where we were meeting the recruits. They hit Diego with the butt of their gun and got me in a chokehold before hitting us both with Tasers.” The woman said. Clever, they were learning. Probably did their homework after the failed home invasion. Would have known Diego could hold his breath indefinitely. The tasers was a good addition to the attacks. Five knew they had probably been ChaCha’s idea, she was cunning and would have wanted to cause as much pain as she could since she couldn’t kill Diego.

“How’d you get so beat up?” Five asked Diego out of morbid curiosity. It was the one thing that didn’t line up. ChaCha would have known Klaus would have been pissed at seeing Diego hurt and Five knew after the reaction during the home invasion to Hazel having Diego in a headlock they probably would have wanted to avoid hurting Diego as much as possible.  Diego gave him a cocky grin.

“Bitch figured out I was cutting the rope when we were halfway out of the city. Didn’t like it.” Diego said and Five snorted before turning his attention inwards. Ruth was cradled in his arms, Five wasn’t sure how she had replaced the briefcase in his hands but he had a good guess. A good guess on what Klaus was trying to say as well. It didn’t sit well with Five, letting the Commission get away, and with his brother no less. Then again, Klaus had always felt like he belonged to them, like he was unsavable. Five wondered if it had been that attitude that had damned his brother back to them. Five knew that Klaus had seen their war with the Commission as unwinnable. Had seen it to be suicide. He wondered if he would ever see his brother again or if this was the end, if the Handler would keep Klaus away from their point in time. 

“Five. Wh-What happened to Klaus?” Diego asked. Five closed his eyes

“He returned to the Commission. He returned to her.” Five said botterly after several moments of silence. He heard Diego shift in his seat and the weight of the betrayal weighed heavily in the near silence

“Oh. Okay.” Diego said, his voice blank and Five knew he was questioning Klaus’ feelings for him. Five would have done the same thing if he hadn’t known Klaus was extremely loyal. He had no doubt made a deal for them to be left alone if he returned. 

Diego’s phone rang and he groaned but answered it

“Can I help you Allison?” He asked. She must have said something shocking because Diego sat up suddenly. It caught Five’s attention and he wondered if Klaus had somehow made it back to them already. Five doubted it but wasn’t sure what else would have warranted such a reaction.

“What? How?” He exclaimed. Five eyed him through the rearview mirror but waited until Diego hung up to ask what was going on.

“Ben’s alive. Unconscious but very much alive. Allison said Mom said he was going to make a full recovery. That he was just dehydrated and exhausted.” Diego said sounding shell-shocked. Five frowned

“It seems Klaus had more to say to the Handler then I expected. And she wanted him even more badly than anticipated as well.” he murmured to himself. 

“Wait, so your brother, who was dead, is now alive?” The woman asked and Five rolled his eyes

“The Commission probably picked him up right before he died. His resurrection was the price for Klaus’ return no doubt, though I wonder what else the Handler promised him.” He said cooly. This seemed to boggle the woman’s mind and Five turned to look out the window. He wondered what Klaus was doing, wondered what time period he was in and if he had a new partner. 

 

Diego sat down on the bed in Klaus’ room. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend Klaus was in the bathroom or downstairs. 

Almost. 

Despite Ben’s miraculous resurrection the entire academy was in somber moods. Five had shut himself away in their father’s study, muttering about pocket dimensions. Vanya had returned when they had told her that Ben was back, she was sitting with him in the infirmary. Allison and Luther were off in their own little world where only the two of them existed. Diego was only a little jealous. The clicking of Mom’s heels brought Diego’s mind back to the world around him

“Diego, honey, someone left this on the kitchen table for you.” Mom said holding out a rectangular package. He took it from her, brows knit together. The writing on the brown parcel paper was seemed almost familiar. He opened the parcel carefully and found a cherry wood box. Carved into the top was the umbrella academy symbol and he opened the box with shaky hands. Inside were folded pieces of paper. Gently he picked one up and unfolded it to find a letter. They were all letters, written by Klaus to him from his time before, when he had been alone in the Commission’s ranks. Diego read them all, watching as each letter showed Klaus losing a little more of himself. 

_...I can’t remember what color my room was painted. Or the color of Mom’s hair. I can’t remember the smell of Ben’s cologne or if he wore any. Even the sound of your voice evades me from time to time. I wonder if this was worth it but I’m in too far to turn back now… _ Klaus had been losing himself little by little and Diego wondered if he had ever really found all the little pieces that had chipped off. 


	8. A place where even if there's no closure, I'm still safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favorites. I'm going to be updating the tags so watch those.

Klaus curled in on himself and looked up. The Commission had sent him to World War Two with orders to kill a German pilot. He was currently camped on a ridge above the German base with a perfect view of the pilot’s hanger. He just had to wait for the man to go check on his plane in the morning. 

Above him he had a perfect view of the stars on this cloudless night and he counted them to pass the time. There had been so much time for him, he had lived at least two lifespans since returning to the Commission. Seven hundred and fifty-three kills. He was still no closer to bringing the Commission down, had barely spent any time at the base to really make any plans.

He had memorized the inner workings of the cases though. Deconstructing and reconstructing the one he had been assigned until he was certain he could build one of his own if need be. He wasn’t sure what his next move was or if it was really worth it anymore. His family was safe, he had saved them from a certain death. His freedom was a small price to pay. Wasn’t it? The sound of a message coming in made him look around until he caught sight of a capsule. It was under a rock and he pulled the message out before returning the canister. Inside was a wedding invitation, beautiful script in gold, flowy font. 

_ Eudora Patch _

_ and  _

_ Diego Hargreeves _

_ Joyfully invite you to share  _

_ in their happiness _

_ as they unite in marriage _

_ on  _

_ Saturday, the fifteenth of May _

_ Two thousand and nineteen _

_ At four o’clock _

_ At the Hargreeves Manor _

Klaus crumpled the invitation up, knowing the Handler was taunting him with this. He picked up his case and set the date 05/15/2019/15.30. He opened the case and found himself standing in the courtyard of the house. He slid inside the house, ducking out of sight as two women rounded the corner. He made his way up to Five’s room and slid inside. It was empty and he sunk down on the bed, dropping the case beside it. 

A girl’s voice could be heard as the child ran down the hall past the room. Allison’s voice came afterwards, calling for her daughter, Klaus wasn’t sure if he remember the girl’s name. Carrie, Christina, something with a C. Klaus laid down, gently cradling his rifle, unsure of why he was even there but unwilling to go back. The scent of his brother was both unfamiliar and comforting. 

He barely noticed when he fell asleep.

 

Diego frowned at his bow tie. It wouldn’t lay right and no matter what he did, it just wouldn’t cooperate. Today was supposed to be a big day for him. He was getting married, to a wonderful woman who he cared deeply for. Just not in the way he was supposed to. She didn’t quite get that, didn’t understand completely why he sometimes couldn’t sleep due to twisted dreams. Why the sound of the rain made him shut down. Why he couldn’t stand the sight of Ben for the longest time. She didn’t understand why he spent every Wednesday with Five locked away in their father’s old study studying time travel. Sometimes he wished she was someone else but he had never told her. Never told her how sometimes when he was first waking he thought someone else was in the bed with him. Someone lean with pale skin and messy curls.

He was about to give up on the bowtie when Five teleported into the room.

“You need to see this.” He said, grabbing Diego and teleporting again. Diego was about to reprimand the fifteen year old when he caught sight of the man laying on the bed. 

Klaus. 

He looked so fragile, curled in on himself around a sniper rifle. His body was shaking, but it was only a little cold in the room. Five teleported out of the room with a little pop and Klaus sat up quickly, the rifle coming up for him to shoot. Diego felt sick at the broken man sitting in front of him. 

“Klaus?” Diego asked, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. Klaus lowered his gun slowly, eyeing Diego warily. 

“You hungry?” Diego asked, and Klaus cocked his head. He didn’t give any other indications so Diego reached out to pull him off the bed. Klaus let him, pressing tightly into his side while dropping the gun on the bed and stumbling to keep up with Diego as the older man led him down to the kitchen. Klaus made them stop several times because others were in their path but when he realized Klaus didn’t want to be seen he took a more round about path and they made it to the kitchen without any more problems. 

Diego started up the coffee pot and dug around in the fridge for anything he could make a sandwich out of. He found many things and made Klaus a large chicken and turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, bacon, and mayo. Klaus eyed the food with the sense of a man who had not eaten in a very long time. When Diego put it in front of him he wolfed it down at a speed Diego knew would make him sick. He still didn’t try to take the sandwich from him, knowing that it would no doubt end in someone getting hurt. Probably him. Klaus sighed when he was finished. The next second his face paled, skin tinged green. It took two seconds for the food to come back up and Diego made sure he was rubbing his little brother’s back as he shuddered and dry heaved afterwards. 

“Why don’t we try to eat a little slower? Okay?” He asked and Klaus nodded. Diego poured him a large cup of coffee and slid it over to him before making another sandwich and passing that over as well. Klaus took small, slow bites of the sandwich and drank at least three sips of the coffee between each bite. Finally the sandwich was gone and Klaus was finishing the dregs of his coffee. Klaus shifted in his seat, as if he was unsure what to do now. Diego made sure to keep the island between them.

“Klaus. Why are you here?” He asked, his voice betraying the exhaustion he felt, and Klaus cocked his head. Diego gave him a few minutes but when it became clear Klaus wasn’t going to say anything he rubbed his temples.

“Why didn’t you come back sooner? God Klaus, we worried about you so much. Why now?” Diego asked and Klaus flinched at the bite in his tone. He wouldn’t look up from the cup in his hands but he swallowed several times.

“Wanted to say congratulations.” He said, his voice so thin and weak. Diego blinked, taken aback. Klaus slid out of the chair and set the mug down on the island. Diego saw a look flash across his brother’s face and moved to grab him. Klaus was faster though, sliding out of the room. 

“Shit.” He swore pulling his phone out and sending a text to Five.

**To Five (3:47pm): [hide the case]**

He bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t marry Eudora, not today at least. Not after seeing his brother again. All sorts of feelings were welling up from deep dark places inside him. 

“Diego? What the hell, I’ve been looking for you!” Ben said. Diego was about to answer him when his phone buzzed.

**From Five (3:49pm): [done. He’s pissed.]**

Diego let out a sigh. 

“What’s going on?” Ben asked. He had gotten pretty good at predicting and dissecting Diego’s shifts in moods.

“Klaus showed up. Out of the blue, which should have been expected.” Diego said, pulling his bowtie off. He slumped into the chair that Klaus had sat in.

“Is he…” Ben trailed off, probably not sure what to say. He didn’t remember anything after the mission he had died on. Five had filled him in on everything that he knew, with a few things thrown in from Allison and Luther.

“Five hid his case. He’s mad though.” Diego said and Ben nodded. 

“What now?” He asked and Diego sighed, hanging his head. 

“I don’t know. I can’t marry Eudora right now though. I can’t, it wouldn’t be fair to either of us.” Diego said. Ben let out a strangled noise.

“Klaus?” Ben squawked and Diego looked up to see Klaus standing in the doorway. He looked intent on murder as he strode into the room.

“My case.” He snapped trying to sound cutting. He still sounded like he had been strangled by Luther or a gorilla. 

“I have no idea where it is.” Diego said, holding his hands up in surrender. Klaus glared at him but it was as pathetic as a kitten. Klaus looked like a famine victim, his clothes hanging of his tiny frame. 

“Diego!” Allison’s voice shouted from nearby. Klaus jumped, visibly shaken as the woman stormed into the room. Allison took one look at Klaus and shrieked. Klaus flung himself away from her, diving behind Diego like he was supposed to keep Hurricane Allison at bay. 

“Hey, do you think you can tell everyone the wedding has been postponed for now? With Klaus showing up…” Diego trailed off and Allison nodded.

“Just warning you, Eudora’s parents aren’t going to be happy. She wasn’t kidding when she said they would want to sink their claws into the Hargreeves fortune as fast as possible.” Allison said and Diego nodded. He reached back and threaded his fingers with Klaus’. 

“Tell Eudora to meet us in the library. The whole family, please.” Diego requested and Allison bit her lip.

“Vanya’s not here. She wasn’t sure if she could make it and the tour ran over. She’s second chair so she couldn’t leave early.” Allison said and Diego nodded.

“Text her and fill her in.” Diego said. Allison nodded and left the room to do as he had asked. 

“Klaus, you okay?” Diego asked. Klaus had buried his face into Diego’s back, leaning heavily on Diego and it worried him. Klaus let out a soft noise and Diego turned carefully so that he could face the younger man. 

“Klaus?” Diego asked as the other man slumped across his shoulder.

“Ti’d Dee. Just tir’d.” Klaus said. Diego slid so he could stand and then picked the smaller man up bridal style. He barely weighed anything, Eudora probably weighed more than Klaus did. Klaus curled into his chest, a soft sigh slipping from his lips as he clung to Diego and promptly fell asleep. 

“Is he alright?” Ben asked nervously. Klaus hadn’t seemed to notice Ben, at least, he hadn’t made any indication that he noticed him. 

“He’ll be fine. Just needs some sleep and good food.” Diego said as he carried Klaus out of the kitchen and towards the library. He didn’t bother hiding from anyone they came across so it was just their luck that Mr. and Mrs. Patch found them right outside the library.

“Diego!” Mr. Patch called and Diego rolled his eyes before turning to meet them.

“Richard, Amahle. I’m sorry about the wedding. Some things came up.” Diego said, shifting Klaus so he would be more comfortable. Richard Patch scowled.

“You  _ will _ on marrying our daughter. We won’t have her be disgraced or her heart broken by you.” He said and Diego sighed. He knew this wasn’t about Eudora, it was about the money they thought they could get out of his family.

“At this point the wedding has only been delayed. Eudora and I will discuss our future soon. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Diego said. Klaus made a soft noise and Diego glanced down at him to make sure he wasn’t waking. 

“Who is this?” Amahle Patch asked and Diego wished that he could shield Klaus from their view.

“A friend who needs our help. If you would excuse us.” Ben said, stepping between Diego and Eudora’s parents. Diego escaped into the library and laid Klaus down on the couch. Five teleported in moments later. 

“I see you finally pulled your head out of your ass.” He quipped, heading over the wetbar. Diego rolled his eyes, knowing Five had never agreed with Diego marrying Eudora. Luther shuffled in looking like he was going to pop a seam on his suit at any second. Allison and Eudora were the last to enter with Allison shutting the sliding doors behind them and turning on the white noise machine. 

“What is this all about?” Eudora asked from where she stood by the door. She couldn’t see Klaus over the back of the couch and Diego winced at the sharp tone in her voice.

“Eudora.” He said, trying to placate her but she cut him off.

“We were supposed to be married five minutes ago. What the fuck was so important that that couldn’t happen?” She asked, her voice continuing to raise.. Klaus shot out of his seat, his hands reaching for a weapon he couldn’t find. Five moved to reassure him before Diego could even react, pulling him into a hug that Klaus melted into. 

“Oh, shit.” Eudora said, her eyes wide with horror. 

“It’s a bit complicated.” Diego said, and Eudora snorted.

“No, it’s really not. You love him Diego, more than you’ll ever love me.” She said softly. Diego opened his mouth to argue but she held her hand up to stop him.

“Not now, we’ll talk about this later. Is he sticking around?” She asked and Diego nodded.

“We hid the case. We’re going to try to get him to stay.” Diego said and Eudora nodded.

“I would suggest keeping him away from my parents. If they figure out he’s your Klaus then they’ll rip him to shreds.” She said and Diego groaned. He hadn’t even thought about what Eudora’s parents would say if they learned that Klaus was  _ his _ Klaus. The man he had fallen in love with but who had disappeared. He wasn’t sure how much they actually knew. Not sure how much Eudora had told them. 

“He’s fallen asleep again.” Five said and Diego realized it was true.

“He fell asleep on me earlier. One minute he was fine and the next he was falling asleep.” Diego said and Five frowned.

“He can go about two weeks without sleep. By the end he gets like this so maybe that’s it.” Five said but even he didn’t seem convinced by his words.

“What if it’s his size.” Luther said, and everyone turned to the giant. Luther shifted uncomfortably.

“He obviously needs to put on some more weight. He looks like he’s not eaten in months. Maybe his body is trying to conserve energy but having him fall asleep.” Luther explained. 

“I’ll have Mom set up an IV for him with nutrients that he’s going to need.” Allison said with a clap of her hands. Diego lifted Klaus up into his arms again.

“I’ll take him to his room.” He said, and Ben opened the sliding door for him. Diego gently carried Klaus up the stairs and down the hall to the younger man’s bedroom. Ben followed and opened the door so that Diego could enter. He hovered around the edge of the room while Diego tucked Klaus into the bed.

“You okay?” Diego asked and Ben let out a strangled noise,

“It’s so weird. So fucking weird, I feel drawn to him. Like he’s the center of an orbit that I’m trapped in.” Ben said and Diego couldn’t say he understood that. Mom bustled into the room with a rolling IV pole, several bags of fluid and a packet that Diego knew held a needle.

“I’ll leave you to keep watch.” Diego said to Ben before making a quick exit. He headed down to the room he was sharing with Eudora. She was waiting for him inside and he gave her a tight smile.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” She asked and he sighed. It had been three years since Klaus had disappeared on that empty stretch of highway. Emotions that he had thought he had buried were resurfacing, things he didn’t want to remember were flashing behind his eyes and the whole emotional storm circled around the boy in the bed down the hall. 

“Truth be told? I have no idea.” He admitted sinking onto the bed beside her. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll postpone the wedding for as long as it takes for you to figure out what you want. I love you Diego. I want you to be happy, even if that’s not with me.” She said and he let out weak chuckle.

“I don’t deserve you Eudora. I don’t know how I got so lucky.” He said, and he meant it. 


	9. And if the sun grows cold for you along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I bring you another angst filled chapter.

Klaus woke slowly, feeling safe and warm. It was that feeling of safety that jolted him fully into consciousness. He sat up and felt a pinch in his arm. There was a IV in his arm and he carefully pulled it out so he could move. Someone had taken off his boots and jacket but otherwise he was still dressed in his black shirt and jeans. He stumbled when he tried to stand and fell back down onto the bed. 

He felt ancient, like a man who had lived far to long and who’s body was now turning on him. It made sense in a way, he was far older than he looked. The Commission should have retired him ages ago. He struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on the IV pole. Panic threatened to overwhelm him as he stumbled towards the door. His legs felt like jelly and he collapsed to the floor with a silent cry. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there. Time for him was an abstract concept that he barely understood on a good day. The door opened and he struggled to get out of the way of its arc. 

“Klaus?” Vanya’s voice called and then she screamed when she saw him on the floor. There was the sound of several footsteps rushing over. 

“What’s wrong? Shit, Klaus.” Luther’s voice sounded panicked. There was the sound of hushed argument but Klaus wasn’t paying any attention to what was actually being said, Luther must have won the fight and Klaus let himself be lifted into the giant’s arms. Safe and protected. Luther’s arms could support him without him ever having to worry about hitting the ground. He didn’t want to go back into the bed, didn't want to be trapped in this room that was both familiar and foreign.

“I’ll get the wheelchair.” Vanya said, and Klaus let himself relax. He was carefully deposited into the wheelchair. His feet were placed on the stands and he folded his arm in his lap. 

“How you feeling?” Vanya asked and Klaus shrugged. He felt stiff, there wasn’t anything he could do about that. He felt weak but that was fine, he’d felt weaker before, when he had been in the Handler's lab. He would be fine with a little food and plenty of water. Back to being able to work if they would just give him his case back.

“Are you hungry?  I see you took the IV out.” Vanya said and Klaus frowned. He was hungry but the thirst was worse, made him feel like his throat was on fire. He mimed drinking and Vanya nodded.

“You can have water. Nothing else right now.” She said as she moved around to the back of the chair. Klaus let her push him to the elevator and down into the kitchen. The hallways were different. Painted a dark green instead of a grey that he barely remembered and the posters of children fighting had been removed. The floors were different too. He couldn’t place why, just knew they weren’t right.

“What happened?” Klaus asked after drinking two glasses of water. Vanya shared a look with Luther whom had followed them into the kitchen.

“Well you’ve been unconscious for three weeks. When we originally weighed you you were only ninety-two pounds. When we weighed you last night you were a little over one twenty. We’ve been giving you the fluids and nutrients you needed through your IV. You got a fever two days into your stay. It took quite a bit to get you better from that. It’s probably why you still feel weak.” Vanya said as she moved about the kitchen. She was making something on the stove but Klaus couldn’t see what it was. He looked around, trying to memorize this moment for when he left, again.

“Klaus?” Luther asked and Klaus turned to face him. “How have you been?” Klaus blinked at the question, baffled by the way his brother was trying to reconnect with him. He had gone through so much, even the simple question of how he was threw him for a loop. 

“I don’t know.” He said, his voice cracked and dry. Luther frowned but nodded. Klaus looked down at his fingers as Luther left the room.

“Do, do you think we can paint my nails?” Klaus asked, giddiness bubbling up at the prospect. The black nail polish had chipped off a long time ago. 

“Of course. I’ll have Allison bring her collection of polish out after dinner and we can all do our nails then.” Vanya said. An unfamiliar woman stepped into the kitchen and Vanya gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Helen, this is my brother Klaus. Klaus, meet my girlfriend Helen.” Vanya said and Klaus cocked his head before giving her a weak smile. Helen just nodded and poured herself a cup of coffee, mixing in lots of creamer and sugar. Klaus eyed the liquid hauntingly. It had been so long since he’d had coffee. Helen shot him a curious look and set her cup suspiciously close to Klaus’ water glass. 

“Vanya, I think Five was looking for you.” She said and Vanya sighed.

“I swear, I never want children.” She said before leaving. Klaus took his chance, grabbing the cup of coffee and bringing it to his lips. The taste was divine, sweet and bitter. He gulped down the liquid as fast as he could and Helen laughed.

“I’m guessing you haven’t had good coffee in a while.” She said. Klaus set the mug back down in the exact same spot, making sure it looked exactly the same so he wouldn’t get in trouble. 

“Not in a long time.” He rasped out. Helen took the cup and put it in the sink. 

“You need anything? I think Vanya was making porridge for you but that shit’s disgusting.” She said moving to stir something on the stove. Klaus shrugged.

“Food’s food.” He said and she shook her head.

“Spoken like a man who hasn’t tasted Vanya’s cooking.” She said but she ladled out a bowl of the mush and set it before him. She passed him a spoon and he slowly took a bite of the porridge. It was lumpy and tasteless. Still, he figured he should eat it because he needed the calories to gain his strength back. He was halfway through the bowl when Diego walked into the room. Klaus found himself tracking the other man’s movements as Diego made himself breakfast. Eudora walked in as Diego was pouring himself some orange juice, two people who were obviously her parents following her. 

“Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Patch.” Diego said with a smile. Klaus saw the tension bleed into Diego’s shoulders and took special care to return his gaze to his porridge. 

“Good morning.” The man, Mr. Patch, said pouring himself a cup of coffee. Vanya strode back into the room with a blanket in her arms.

“Hey there, looks like Helen got you some food. Five said that you tend to get cold and insisted you have this.” She said stroking through Klaus’ hair. Klaus leaned into the touch and Vanya continued to stroke through his curls as he tucked the blanket along his lap. He was indeed cold but that had become such a normal part of his life that he hadn’t even thought about it. Vanya and Eudora were talking about something but all Klaus could focus on was the fingers running through his hair. He made a soft noise when she pulled away and opened his eyes, not really remembering closing them. 

“Diego, can you take him to Five? Me and Helen have practice in a half an hour and Luther and Allison are going out on a date for the day so Five said he’d keep an eye on him.” Vanya said as she poured coffee into a to-go cup. Diego nodded and moved to take the handles of the wheelchair. Klaus let himself be pushed out of the room and down the hall towards their dad’s study. 

“Dee?” He rasped and Diego faltured in his step

“Yeah?” Diego asked, his voice sounding rough

“Are you mad?” Klaus asked weakly and he felt very small and vulnerable. Diego didn’t answer, simply stopped the wheelchair. Klaus twisted so that he could look at his brother who was looking more and more like he wanted to punch something. Finally Diego turned and left, leaving Klaus stranded in the hallway. Klaus twisted so he was facing forwards again. A tear slid down his cheek and then another followed until he was shaking from the strength of his silent sobs. Eventually the grief became less and he dried his eyes. He reached down and started to slowly wheel himself towards the library. Once he was inside he wheeled himself over to the literature section and pulled out the copy of Extra Ordinary that their father had. He wheeled himself back over to the couches and carefully transferred himself onto the loveseat. He opened the book and started to read.

 

Ben woke at his usual nine and shuffled down to the kitchen for coffee. The house was quiet so Ben wandered over to the library with his mug in order to enjoy a quiet morning. He had not expected to find Klaus sitting on the loveseat with a book in his lap, a wheelchair sitting beside the couch. 

“Good morning.” Klaus said, his voice sounded so rough it was almost painful to hear. 

“Uh, good morning. Anyone know you’re in here?” Ben asked grabbing Othello, his favorite book, from the shelf and moving to sit in one of the armchairs across from Klaus. Klaus shook his head and Ben pursed his lips

“Okay. You need anything?” Ben asked and Klaus shook his head again. Ben figured that since no one was raising any alarms it would be okay for Klaus to sit and read for a while. Lord only knew how strange it must have been for Klaus to be around them again. Klaus gave him a soft smile and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear before turning back to his book. Ben figured that this situation was awkward enough.  He opened his own book, intent of reading but kept getting distracted by how young Klaus looked. He looked so small and fragile, his arms like twigs still though they weren’t as bad as they had been three weeks ago. Klaus had looked like a skeleton, Five said he only survived because of his powers. Even with his apparent youth, Klaus also looked old in the way he carried himself, shoulders hunched, curling in on himself like he had all the weight of the world on his shoulders. Ben wondered what his brother had seen, what he had done. Five had spoken a little about what they had done together, the people they’d killed and the time periods they had visited. He’d spoken of Klaus being broken but not to this extent, not like he looked now. 

“Why did you go back?” Ben found himself asking. Klaus looked up and his eyes mesmerized Ben. The way they looked so tired but still held onto curiosity. 

“I did not deserve to live and you did not deserve to die.” Klaus said softly. Ben frowned at the words, not quite understanding what they meant. 

“I don’t understand.” Ben said. Klaus slowly closed his book and set it aside

“I am a walking time bomb and the closer I got to everyone again, the more I cared about everyone the faster the clock ticked. My emotions, my possessiveness made every move against you all chip away at my control. The Handler knew that. She offered me a way to numb myself again. To distance myself from my family. From all of you.” Klaus said. Ben furrowed his brows as he thought

“You were scared. Of what you might do to us. Of what you would become if we were hurt.” Ben said slowly and Klaus hummed in agreement.

“The last fight with ChaCha and Hazel only cemented how dangerous I can become if Diego is hurt. He is the only thing that ties me to this world, the only thing keeping me human.” Klaus said and Ben felt a pang of sympathy. He knew how it felt to not feel human. To feel like you were going to lose yourself to your power. 

“He loves you.” Ben said and Klaus shrugged

“I love him. But I am also a monster, trapped between two worlds that are both pulling at me. Anchor or not, one day I will go supernova and there will be nothing that can bring me back. I will be torn apart.” Klaus said with an air of finality. He had accepted the fact that he would be destroyed by his own powers one day, that he would cease to exist.

“Klaus…” Ben started but he wasn’t sure what exactly to say. 

“I do not want your pity Ben. I want to return to my job so that when that day comes I do not destroy my family along with myself.” Klaus said. Ben moved to sit beside his brother

“You’ve been alone for so long. Maybe you need to remember how it is to be with other people before you give up.” He said laying a hand on Klaus’ arm. Klaus moved to take his hand

“Seven hundred and fifty-three kills. All alone. More than two lifespans by my guess.” Klaus said and Ben was sent reeling at the high number. 

“You don’t have to be alone anymore. You don’t have to give up. We love you, Five and Diego have been studying time travel since you disappeared. Diego never gave up on you. Don’t give up hope on him.” Ben said and Klaus sighed. 

“I’ve forgotten how to hope.” He said softly and Ben wanted to cry

“It’s the thing with feathers.” He said, quoting something Klaus had told him a long time ago. Klaus turned and gave him a questioning look

“Hope. You always said it was the thing with feathers. I guess because it makes you feel light. I donno.” Ben said and Klaus looked down at his hands

“The thing with feathers, huh. Okay. I’ll find my hope.” He said. Ben pulled him into a hug, mindful not to squeeze too tight or he might hurt his fragile brother

“That’s all we ask.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Klaus’ curls. Klaus leaned into his chest and Ben felt content just to hold his brother. 

When Five came to get them for lunch he found Diego sitting outside the library door, tears dried on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone from the discord who encourage me to continue writing. Sometimes I feel like it's pointless but everyone there is super supportive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it. the end of this story. I want to thank everyone who's read this fic for supporting me. I've really enjoyed telling this story and I really like how it ends. Not everything get's wrapped up but that's how life is, some things are better left to our own imagination.

Klaus was sitting in his wheelchair in the sitting room, a large skein of yarn wedged beside him as he carefully knit; he had a good bit of his project done, having worked on it all day without many interruptions. Vanya had come home with a large bag of yarn and some new needles for him two days ago as she had taken his old knitting supplies for herself. It had been a while since he had actually knit anything but his fingers still remembered the soothing movements. He was alone for the moment but knew one of his siblings would check in on him soon. They had been keeping a close eye on him since he had woken five days ago. A noise caught his attention and he looked up to see Mrs. Patch in the doorway

“Good afternoon.” She said with a sniff. Klaus had been told to interact with Eudora’s parents as little as possible so he just smiled at her and turned back to his knitting. 

“Not very talkative. That’s rude you know.” The woman said and Klaus looked up at her. She had dark skin, darker than Eudora’s, wiry black hair pulled in an updo, and was tall and thin like a model although the look on her face made it clear she was unpleasant. She looked down on him like he was a bug she was waiting to squash.

‘Well? Aren’t you going to say you’re sorry?” She snapped and Klaus cringed. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. She sniffed again and sat down on the couch like she owned the place. Klaus wondered how such a horrid woman had raised Eudora to be as strong as she was though he could see why Eudora would have to be strong. 

“I don’t think I know your name.” She said and Klaus frowned. He knew everyone was being very careful not to say his name in front of the two parents, he wasn’t sure why but he knew it probably was a bad idea to tell her. 

“I don’t think it matters.” He said and she scoffed

“You show up the day my beautiful daughter is supposed to marry her fiancé and then suddenly the wedding is postponed? I find that fishy. Are you a home wrecker?” She asked and Klaus decided that he didn’t particularly want to be there. He dug his needles into his yarn and started to wheel himself out of the room. He was barely out the door when someone grabbed the handles and dragged him back into the room

“Running from this conversation isn’t allowed.” Mrs. Patch said in a dangerous voice. She wheeled him back to the center of the room before shutting the doors

“You are going to listen to me. My daughter is marrying Diego Hargreeves whether I have to force him to the altar. You are nothing, a pathetic boy who could never satisfy anyone.” The woman said grabbing Klaus’s arm. Her bright red acrylic nails were digging into his skin and the hold reminded him too much of how the Handler had often grabbed him. 

“Let go of me.” He said, his voice full of fear as he fought not to slide into a panic attack. His breathing was coming in light pants and from the look on the woman’s face, she took pleasure in his fear

“I suggest you leave, go back to where ever you came from and leave Diego Hargreeves to marry my daughter. You’re nothing more than a useless whore.” She said before letting go of him and left the room. Klaus took a deep breath and then another, trying to bring his heart rate down and regulate his breathing. 

“Klaus?” Diego’s voice asked from the doorway and Klaus turned to see the man standing in the doorway. 

“Hi Diego.” He said softly, reaching down to grasp his wheels. He made to leave, knowing Diego had been avoiding him for the past few days. Diego grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from leaving

“Stay, please. We should talk.” Diego said, his voice soft. Klaus paused, swallowing thickly before following the other man into the room again. Diego sat down in one of the sitting chairs and Klaus rolled over to the couch and carefully transferred himself onto it. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. Seeing you again. It’s been hard.” Diego said, his voice sounded tired and in pain. Klaus ached to run his fingers through the other man’s hair and comfort him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I came back and ruined everything.” Klaus said and Diego let out a soft chuckle

“Don’t be. Don’t ever be sorry for coming back. God Klaus, every day that you were gone was torture.” Diego said, his eyes roved over Klaus until Klaus felt like squirming under the intensity

“Can, can I touch you.” Diego asked and Klaus nodded. Diego was beside him in an instant, fingers running along Klaus’ face while his other hand cupped his neck. He was so close; Klaus could feel the warmth of his breath across his face and felt for the first time in a long time like he wasn’t going to vibrate out of his skin. He leaned towards Diego and pressed his lips to Diego’s lightly. Diego deepened the kiss, nibbling on Klaus’ bottom lip until Klaus parted them and let him explore further. Klaus gasped when Diego scooped him off the couch and slid him onto his lap, so that his legs were on either side of Diego’s. 

“Missed you so much.” Diego growled, voice deep with arousal, before planting little kisses and nips along Klaus’ jaw. 

“Fuck, Dee, ngh, missed you too.” Klaus gasped, throwing his head back so Diego had free reign of his neck. Diego took advantage of that, sucking a hickey on Klaus’ collarbone before working his way up his neck and nipping at his earlobe. Klaus was letting out soft whines and breathless moans and he could feel the way Diego was hard underneath him 

“Fuck, Klaus. We gotta stop.” Diego said pulling back. Klaus curled into him, resting his head on Diego’s shoulder. Diego reached up with his hand and stroked through his curls. 

“Please don’t go again.” Diego asked after a moment. He was still slightly breathless and Klaus wanted more than anything to just stay. 

“Yeah. Okay.” He said, shifting off Diego’s lap so that he was curled into the other man’s side. Diego wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him even closer

“We should probably talk to Eudora. I’m going to tell her to keep the ring. It’s the least I can do after stringing her along.” Diego said and Klaus tensed as he was reminded of Mrs. Patch’s words. 

“What’s wrong?” Diego asked and Klaus shrugged, rubbing his arm where the awful woman had grabbed him. Diego grabbed his arm and pulled it towards himself, there were three crescent shaped welts where the Mrs. Patch’s nails had dug deep into his skin. They weren’t bleeding which was a small favor

“What happened?” Diego asked darkly and Klaus swallowed thickly. How could he say Eudora’s mother had done it? He didn’t want to cause a fight, a fight that would reveal his relationship with Diego. 

“I donno.” He lied, nibbling on his lower lip and Diego frowned.

“Don’t feed me that bullshit. I know you Klaus, you can’t lie for shit.” Diego said and Klaus averted his gaze. Diego shifted, letting Klaus pull his arm back. 

“Klaus, please. If someone hurt you, you need to tell me.” Diego said softly and Klaus carefully glanced through his lashes at the larger man

“It’s nothing. I did it to myself when I was sleeping.” Klaus lied and Diego sighed

“Okay. Next time get someone to look at them when you wake. Okay?” He said and Klaus nodded. Diego helped him back into his wheelchair and tucked a throw blanket from the couch around his legs.

“Let’s go get some dinner, okay?” He asked and Klaus nodded. He let Diego wheel him into the dining room and help him into his chair at the table. Dinner time antics were still unfamiliar to him, they talked and joked with each other as they ate

“What are you making?” Ben asked Klaus who nearly fell out of his chair with fright. Ben gave him a sheepish grin and Klaus blushed

“A blanket.” He said softly and Ben nodded

“You’ll need a lot of yarn for that.” He said and Klaus shrugged. Vanya had gotten him five jumbo sized skeins of the yarn he was using and he had only used three of them so far. 

“How far along are you?” Vanya asked and Klaus cocked his head.

“About halfway. The yarn is really soft.” He said and she smiled

“Yeah, I thought you might like it. It was called Ice Cream Sundae.” She said and he glanced over at his work. The yarn was a mixture of a pink, a soft yellow, and a chocolate brown and he could see how it was called that. 

“I like it.” He said, more to himself than anyone else. The conversation turned away and he focused on his food again. A sense of calm spread over him as everyone talked around him. Once dinner was done Klaus shifted himself back into his wheelchair and headed towards the library. The others scattered to their own parts of the house, Eudora and her father going to the front stoop to smoke, Diego, Mrs. Patch and Mom working to clean up in the kitchen, Vanya had to go back to her apartment with Helen because they had an early practice and their apartment was closer to the music hall, Allison disappeared to work on her script for her next movie, Ben and Five going off to talk science in FIve’s room and Luther went out to do the grocery shopping. He rolled himself over to the old desk in the corner and laid his knitting on top of it. As he was turning away he noticed that there was something underneath it, a flash of familiar silver and black, and peered down he realized he’d found his case, attached to the underside of the desk. He picked it up, heavy in his hands not only from it’s actual weight but from the possibilities. In the end the placed it in his lap and rolled to shut the doors of the library. He set it down on a small table and pressed the distress button. 

It didn’t take long for her to arrive.

“Klaus, darling. Is everything okay?” The handler asked looking around. Klaus rolled over to her and held out his case for her to take.

“Consider this my retirement.” He said and she blinked

“What?” She asked and he smiled at her

“I am old Handler. Far older than any other operative. I’m done, I want to live the rest of my life with my family.” He said and she slowly took the case.

“I see. Are you sure? It’s not safe for you to be close to them.” She said and he nodded

“Feelings are there for you to experience them. Maybe numbing myself down is what causes me to be so dangerous.” He said. The Handler got a sour look on her face

“Good luck, Klaus.” She said before she disappeared with both cases. Klaus let out a soft sigh of relief. He sat there for a while, just taking in the fact that he would never have to leave again. Over a thousand dead at his hands in the name of keeping the timeline safe. Maybe he had been doing good, maybe by killing those people many more were saved. In the end, he supposed it didn’t matter. He had been like a soldier, given a target and moved to take it down. 

“Klaus?” Diego’s voice from the doorway pulled him out of his malauden thoughts. He smiled at Diego who came in and crouched down beside him

“Why don’t we go hang out upstairs.” Diego said and Klaus nodded. 

 

All the siblings except Klaus were gathered in the library. It was after midnight and they were all tired but Five had gathered them for something important

“The case is missing.” Five said. Diego frowned

“I saw Klaus in here earlier. After dinner.” Diego said softly. 

“Could he have hidden it elsewhere? How long was he alone in here?” Allison asked and Ben piped up then

“He spends a lot of time in the library. He could have moved it many times.” He said. Diego got a sinking feeling in his gut. The kind that told him something was about to go very wrong

“We need to find that case. We can’t allow Klaus to disappear again.” Five said, slamming is fist down on the desk. Diego laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He understood Five’s overwhelming fear of losing Klaus again. 

“We’ll keep a close eye on him, make sure there’s no chance for him to use it.” Allison said firmly. Diego wanted to snap at her that they were already keeping a close eye on him but refrained. 

“What about the security tapes? Can’t we watch those and see when he took it?” Vanya said. Allison shook her head

“We shut those down a year ago. I didn’t like the idea of someone watching our every move.” She said and Vanya slumped

“One of us should talk to him.” Luther said but Five shut that idea down with a withering glare

“If he thinks we’re cornering him about taking it he’ll run, for sure. The best idea is to keep him busy and search the house. There’s only so many places it could be. He  _ is _ in a wheelchair, he can’t reach high up very well.” Five said. Diego remained silent as the rest of them agreed with the teenager. The meeting broke up and Diego headed to Klaus’ room to check on the other man. He found Klaus sitting in his wheelchair, not far from the door. 

“How much did you hear?” He asked and Klaus shrugged

“Enough to know you don’t trust me.” Klaus said, his voice soft like everything he did these days. Diego entered the room, shutting the door behind himself

“What did you do with it?” He asked and Klaus got a small knowing smile on his face

“I gave it back. Told the Handler I was retiring.” He said. The information shocked Diego, he had thought you had to work for the Commission until you died on a assignment.

“How’d she take that?” He found himself asking. Klaus sighed

“She tried to guilt trip me. She forgets that I’m old enough to see right through it.” He said and Diego kneeled down in front of him, cupping his cheek

“I’m sorry. We should have trusted you.” He said. Klaus reached up and laid his own hand on Diego’s

“I understand why you didn’t. I don’t have the best track record with running off.” He admitted. 

“Not really, no.” Diego said and Klaus smiled

“Sleep with me tonight?” He asked and Diego helped him out of the wheelchair and into the bed. Klaus was gaining strength quickly, it would be soon that he wouldn’t need the chair all the time. As they curled up together Diego let himself believe that everything was going to be okay. 

He had Klaus and that was all he really ever needed.

Klaus was home, finally.

For good


	11. Translations

Русский перевод:  
<https://ficbook.net/readfic/8660563/22114800>

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudo if you enjoyed this, subscribe to get updates and bookmark so you can find this story easier


End file.
